Pokegirls Encore
by Cata Plox
Summary: Esa noche fue terrible para todos, entre hacer la tarea atrasada de historia, que en ese solicitado show no se presentaran dos de los personajes más importantes del acto, un extraño pokémon encerrado en una sospechosa celda oculta, el cual, espera ser liberado. Si, no parece ser muy buena noche de domingo. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mundo, siglos sin subir algo… Diría algo más pero estará todo más abajo, disfruten de esta locura sacada de jugar mucho skullgirls.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic está basado en skullgirls, no totalmente, difiere bastante en algunas partes del videojuego y todo eso… La idea original es mía.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fanfic en esta página.**

 **Capítulo uno: Lo que pasa por no hacer las tareas**

Una oscura noche de domingo, en una humilde casa a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba aquella pokémon con su teléfono en mano y tecleando algunas cosas en su computador con la otra. Hablaba con su amiga por el teléfono, esbozaba una gran sonrisa a pesar de que la voz al otro lado del aparato se escuchaba muy preocupada, más preocupada de lo que su amiga parecía notar.

-Ya tranquila, tengo toda la información, tendré el trabajo listo para mañana a primera hora. -Respondía la pokémon con naturalidad. Alejó el aparato un momento de su oído. Tal vez eran las mejores amigas desde hace muchos años pero parecía que la pokémon aún no confiaba en ella. -Oh vamos. -Volvió a hablar acercando nuevamente el aparato a su gran oreja. -Confía en mí, es solo una tonta tarea de historia y tú ya tienes tu parte lista solo falta la mía, no te preocupes.

Ya harta de escuchar los gritos de su amiga cortó la llamada y apagó su teléfono, estaba segura de que la histérica pokémon llamaría toda la noche preguntando cuánto avance llevaba del dichoso trabajo que su querido profesor Solrock les había confiado a sus alumnas.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se lanzó sobre la cama. No tenía ni las mínima gana de hacer su parte de la tarea pero sabía que debía hacerlo, por lo menos por su amiga, sin embargo mientras pasaba el tiempo mirando a la muralla la pokémon no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormida.

La chica en aquella habitación era una joven Braixen de nombre Melody. Con catorce años y toda una vida por delante sus pasatiempos favoritos se dividían en holgazanear y dormir, sus padres trabajaban todo el día y no había quien se encargara de que ella estudiara o hiciera sus labores, solo estaba su abuela, una vieja Delphox que se mantenía el día entero al tanto de sus telenovelas en los canales nacionales. A pesar de lo floja que podía llegar a ser y lo despistada también, era una pokémon de buen corazón, de la clase de que si encontrara dinero extraviado en la calle lo devolvería sin pensarlo dos veces o al menos lo dejaría en el mismo lugar en que lo vio.

La Braixen descansaba tranquila en su mullida cama llena de peluches coloridos y en su mayoría adorables, sin saber, como la mayoría de los pokémon de aquella ciudad, los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en ese mismo instante pero en una zona muy oculta entre el subsuelo de la gran ciudad.

Un pequeño grupo de pokémon se encontraba alrededor de dos jaulas con dos cuerpos atrapados. Uno intentaba salir librando una gran cantidad de ataques a diestra y siniestra hacia su celda y el otro estaba dormido, era un sueño muy profundo, tal vez demasiado, un horriblemente profundo sueño.

-Señor. -Dijo una pokémon. -Hemos recibido respuestas positivas del proyecto "Z", a pesar de la agonía que parece estar sintiendo aún se mantiene estable, ha sido el único que ha durado tanto tiempo expuesto.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó el pokémon. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido eso?

-Once años, señor. -Dijo ella, una Medicham con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Once años?! -Exclamó asombrado. -Es que no lo puedo creer, ha sido una total tortura para aquel pokémon, toda una vida durmiendo y con esos horribles efectos, realmente es sorprendente ¿Ha desarrollado alguna condición fuera de lo común?

-Sí, estimamos que si logramos explotar sus potenciales de seguro será el pokémon más fuerte de su tipo. -Respondió la Medicham con una gran sonrisa. -Ya tenemos agendada la fecha en que finalmente despertará y también tenemos decididos quienes se encargarán de estudiar al sujeto y quienes le enseñarán, horarios, alimentación y todo lo necesario para que su progreso sea gratificante y el experimento sea totalmente útil para nuestros fines.

El pokémon que se mantenía despierto miraba con furia a las criaturas frente a él, hablaban de él como un sujeto de pruebas y no con el respeto que realmente merecía. No podía creer cómo es que todo había sucedido, hace años él era temido y a la vez respetado. Otra cosa que no comprendía era el cómo trataban a las criaturas similares a ellos como si no fueran nada más que objetos. Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras observaba la criatura dormida en la celda contigua a la suya, era más poderoso que él y lo sabía con certeza a pesar de jamás haberlo visto despierto, y lo que sea que planearon con ese ser tenía por seguro que lo afectaría también. Se quedó un momento pensando en profundo silencio, a las criaturas con bata no les importó y se alejaron a ver otras criaturas encerradas como ellos dos.

El pokémon se quedó en completo silencio y un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo, de inmediato la jaula detectó la fuerza sobrenatural y comenzó a electrocutar al ser dentro de la misma. El aura oscura se volvió muy débil pero logró alcanzar al pokémon a su lado. Sin perder tiempo los científicos corrieron a ver a los pokémon al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¡Lo va a matar! -Gritó la Medicham.

-¡Claro que no! -Gritó el pokémon a cargo. -¡Señor Golbat aumente la intensidad de los choques eléctricos que la celda genera! ¡No se preocupe por el pokémon dentro pues de seguro lo resistirá!

El tipo veneno mencionado asintió y en un tablero de control fuera de la habitación donde los pokémon se encontraban encerrados hizo exactamente lo que le habían ordenado logrando así, que el pokémon dejara de atacar al proyecto "Z". Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que los signos vitales del experimento seguían estables, no había pasado nada grave, o al menos eso creían.

-Señor. -Dijo el Golbat por un micrófono. -El proyecto "Z" Está comenzando a despertar todos sus sentidos. -La voz del pokémon se escuchaba temblorosa y agitaba nervioso sus alas.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponlo a dormir! -Gritó el pokémon a cargo.

Desgraciadamente era muy tarde pues el pokémon abrió sus ojos y se levantó desconectando una gran cantidad de cables que se encontraban sobre su cuerpo. Con solo una mirada de sus orbes azules logró que una increíble cantidad de poder que él mismo desconocía saliera desde su interior destruyendo completamente su jaula, gran parte de la habitación y la jaula del pokémon que estaba junto a él. Desorientado asustado de lo que él mismo había hecho, intentó acercarse a los científicos para preguntar qué era lo que sucedía pero fue atacado sin alguna explicación.

El pokémon de pronto recordó sus rostros, recordó absolutamente todo lo que le había sucedido pero lo que más recordó fueron aquellas horribles pesadillas, todas y cada una de ellas que lo volvían loco, que lo hicieron temer tanto tiempo y las cuales iniciaron desde que vio los rostros de esos pokémon por primera vez. La cordura abandonó completamente su mente y fue sustituida por pensamientos y conjeturas poco lógicas para algunos pokémon pero que para él había sido el único mundo que conoció por once años, el mundo de las pesadillas, el mundo del miedo. Lanzó un enorme grito al aire y junto a su alarido logró liberar una gran cantidad de poder que destruyó todos los objetos a su alrededor y dejó muertos o muy malheridos a los científicos que allí se encontraban.

El pokémon que había estado observando todo en un profundo silencio sonrió victorioso al ver lo que pudo lograr. Miró una última vez al confundido pokémon para luego alejarse lo más rápido que podía del lugar. El ser de la mirada azulada se dio cuenta de aquello y también se alejó, en busca de aquel pokémon

Quien estaba al mando del laboratorio se levantó a duras penas y cojeando levemente salió de la habitación y llegó al primer teléfono funcional que encontró. Marcó un número y le contestaron inmediatamente.

- _Ya las tenemos._ -Dijo una alegre voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Eso es bueno pero hay problemas, el laboratorio seis fue totalmente destruido gracias al proyecto "Z", desgraciadamente él y Darkrai han desaparecido. -Dijo con pesar y un profundo silencio se escuchó desde el otro lado.

- _Entiendo, enviaré a alguien por ellos también_. -Contestó la otra voz con un tono totalmente neutro, muy diferente a la primera vez que habló. - _Reza por tu vida para que el jefe no se entere de aquello._

Esa misma noche, en un enorme teatro de gran reputación se encontraban una gran cantidad de pokémon llenando los asientos con una emoción creciente que se sentía en el ambiente. Fuera se veía un cartel con un letrero sobre él que decía "entradas agotadas" y dentro, tras bastidores, se encontraba una pokémon muy nerviosa que observaba su reflejo en un espejo continuamente y hacía gestos con sus manos mientras trataba de hacer una encantadora sonrisa que por los nervios se estropeaba completamente. Soltó un suspiro y trató de sacudirse un poco para quitar las preocupaciones de su cuerpo, por supuesto que no ayudó en nada.

-Entradas agotadas y todos los asientos ocupados. -Dijo una Mienshao con un auricular en su oído. -¿Todo listo?

La pokémon frente al espejo comenzó a colocarse algunas prendas y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza. La Mienshao salió de la habitación y la pokémon la siguió con sus piernas tiritando y se colocó tras la enorme cortina. Unas luces iluminaron el vacío escenario una profunda voz resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que los pokémon presentes se quedaran en completo silencio. Sabía que la estaban presentando, aun así no le prestó demasiada atención a lo que la voz decía hasta que dejó de hablar y sabía que era su entrada.

Soltó otro suspiro y luego respiró profundamente antes de que de la nada apareciera frente a todos los pokémon sentada en una silla que tampoco estaba allí antes, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes quienes comenzaron a clamar alegres y asombrados mientras otros gritaban su nombre.

-¡Mimi! -Gritaban los pokémon en desorden. -¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!

La pokémon se levantó sobre la silla con una gran sonrisa y saludando a todo el mundo. Traía puesto un chaleco negro como de un esmoquin pero ajustado para que de igual forma se viese femenino, bajo el chaleco traía una camisa roja con una pequeña corbata negra y en su cabeza usaba un sombrero de copa de color negro el cual se sacó e hizo una reverencia con él en su mano. Chocó sus palmas como haciendo un pequeño aplauso y al separarlas apareció un micrófono el cual tomó antes de que cayera al suelo y acercó a su boca con una gran sonrisa pero sabiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía como si golpeara de forma insistente su pecho por lo que antes de decir alguna palabra se colocó el sombrero y, con su ahora mano libre, se tocó justo donde se ubicaba su corazón, mientras trataba de verse segura y calmada a la vez.

-¡Buenas noches! ¡Vaya que buen ánimo tenemos aquí dentro! -Dijo por el micrófono y el público comenzó a aplaudir y a alabar a la pokémon. -De seguro ya quieren saber cómo planeo sorprender a este maravilloso público, realmente yo soy la sorprendida. -Dijo Mimi mientras sonreía. -¿Quién hubiera pensado que una simple Lopunny llegaría a convertirse en maga? ¡Y más aún! ¡Llegar a este increíble escenario! ¡El sueño de miles de artistas! -El público volvió a vitorear su nombre y comenzó sentirse más segura de sí misma y a tomar más confianza. -¡Esto es un sueño realizado con esfuerzo y pasión por mi trabajo! Pero no estuve sola y esta noche tampoco vengo sola, además del apoyo de estos increíbles pokémon que vinieron a verme tuve a dos criaturitas muy especiales conmigo. -La pokémon se preparó para bajar de la silla y presentar a sus asistentes pero cuando estaba por saltar el objeto sobre el que se encontraba perdió estabilidad y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Eso no era parte del acto y los pokémon del público lo notaron. La silla se balanceó otro poco mientras la Lopunny intentaba mantener el equilibrio hasta que de pronto se desplomó en el piso y en un intento de caer al menos de forma decente estiró una de sus piernas pero desgraciadamente la otra se había enganchado con el respaldo de la silla y cuando cayó finalmente se encontraba con las piernas totalmente abiertas en el piso con la elasticidad de una gimnasta. El público se quedó en silencio y Mimi sintió un terrible dolor en sus piernas que habían sufrido una elongación sin su consentimiento. Rápidamente levantó uno de sus brazos hacia el aire mientras con el otro sostenía el micrófono cerca de su boca.

-¡T-Tarán! -Exclamó y pasaron cinco segundos de silencio antes de que el público comenzara aplaudir por su gran "actuación".

Se levantó rápidamente disimulando su sufrimiento por haber hecho algo que hace meses que no hacía y comenzó a caminar por el escenario. En sus manos traía una barita de color negro con un extremo blanco.

-¿Saben qué es esto? -Preguntó mostrando el objeto. Claramente la mayoría gritó exactamente lo que era el objeto, otros fueron sarcásticos y otros pocos dijeron unas cuantas cosas indecentes, pero fueron callados por la voz de la pokémon. -Bueno, esto es un teléfono celular para los magos como yo. -Dijo sonriendo. –Con este instrumento llamaré a mis amigas, algunos ya las conocerán y para otros serán totalmente nuevas, ahora con mi barita celular llamaremos a mis hermosas asistentes. -Dijo elevando el objeto. -¡Aquí están las simpáticas, hermosas, jóvenes y valientes! ¡Mary y Lyna! -La Lopunny hizo girar su barita y de ella comenzó a salir brillo, claro que solo era un truco pero cuando ya todo el brillo de colores había acabado fue enorme su sorpresa al no verlas aparecer.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y volvió a presentarlas sin éxito. Miró a la Mienshao que se encontraba tras bambalinas la cual le devolvió la mirada tan confundida como la misma Lopunny. Mimi había entrado en pánico, sus dos asistentes habían desaparecido justo para el evento más importante de sus vidas y ni siquiera había rastro de ellas. La Mienshao comenzó a correr por todos lados buscándolas y Mimi tuvo que idear un cambio de planes.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer nuestras amigas se sintieron algo intimidadas por el gran público de esta noche. -Anunció riendo un poco la joven maga pero solo algunos la acompañaron con sus risas.

Ya estaba perdiendo el interés del público y comenzó a ver alrededor con nerviosismo. Colocó nuevamente su mano sobre su corazón e intentó calmarse.

-Tal vez, si consigo a un nuevo asistente comiencen a preocuparse. -Dijo guiñando un ojo. -¿Quién quiere ser mi ayudante por toda la noche? -Preguntó y una gran cantidad de manos se alzaron, la mayoría quería ayudar a la Lopunny pero ella necesitaba a alguien diferente.

Se puso a ver a todos con atención, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera subir los ánimos, alguien conocido o famoso, al menos carismático, pero iba a ser difícil hasta que vio a la Mienshao del staff, señalando hacia una sección en específico, la Lopunny desvió la mirada y sonrió con gran alegría. Había encontrado a ese "alguien" famoso que pudiera levantar su show y mejor aún, se encontraba acompañado de quien probablemente podría ayudar bastante en su propósito.

El gran pokémon Hawlucha dio el último golpe de gracia y dejó a su rival completamente debilitado en el piso, se había consagrado con la victoria. Varios espectadores aplaudieron pero la gran mayoría abucheó al tipo lucha/volador. A pesar de que siempre en una pelea está la posibilidad de ganar o perder, el público se sentía frustrado con el resultado, en las finales del campeonato de peso pluma entre Raúl el Hawlucha y Aaron el Lucario, este último era el favorito del público, no solo por como peleaba, sino que también por ser el más joven en llegar hasta esas instancias.

Con humildes inicios el Lucario pudo llegar al corazón de sus fans y también se había vuelto en uno de los luchadores más codiciados por los mejores managger del país.

Se lamentaba de su derrota pero debía admitir que fue una buena batalla. Soltó un suspiro mientras se miraba al espejo que estaba en el baño del cuarto de su hotel. Debía entrenar más para la próxima vez consagrarse con el título, lo haría, pero esa noche no, esa noche tenía una cita y no quería que su malhumor lo arruinara. Mojó su cara un par de veces más y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Ya era la hora, se encontraría con ella en una plaza y luego irían juntos a ver un espectáculo del cual su cita había estado hablando desde que se anunció el show. A pesar de que no era muy común que un espectáculo como ese tuviera tanta fama ya que en un mundo con criaturas como los pokémon era muy difícil sorprenderse por lo que el pokémon que montaba el espectáculo debía ser genial para llamar tanto la atención.

Ya a lo lejos vio a la pokémon con la que iba a ver el espectáculo, al parcer lo había estado esperando y él se acercó con una sonrisa. Era una Lilligant muy bonita de nombre Laneth la cual amaba la magia desde pequeña pero no había sido muy buena intentando los trucos por lo que se contentaba con ver a otros pokémon y tratar de adivinar qué era lo que hacían para sorprenderla.

Se juntaron y se saludaron sonrientes, ella traía algo tras sus brazos oculto para que el luchador no lo viera. Sonreía dulcemente cuando el pokémon notó aquello y trató de ver que ocultaba y a su impaciencia ella contestó:

-Hace unos días encontré algo que me pareció muy adorable y lo compré como un regalo, espero que te guste. -De su espalda, la pokémon sacó un pequeño peluche que cabía en la palma de su mano (o en su hoja) y se lo entregó para que lo viera bien. -Es un peluche de ti mismo. -Dijo riendo a lo que el Lucario también rió. -Espero que te guste y descuida, sé que patearás el trasero emplumado de Raúl la próxima vez.

-La próxima vez lo haré por ti. -Dijo Aaron con una gran sonrisa y ambos se tomaron de las manos y fueron caminando al teatro.

Al llegar no tuvieron que esperar mucho ni preocuparse por sus asientos ya que Aaron había conseguido los que estaban en la segunda fila, al frente del escenario. Cuando presentaron al mago Aaron quedó asombrado cuando una joven Lopunny apareció en el centro del escenario.

-Pero el mago ¿Es una chica? -Preguntó a su acompañante totalmente asombrado.

-Claro tontito ¿Desde cuándo un chico se llama Mimi? -Respondió y preguntó riendo un poco. -Que despistado.

El espectáculo había comenzado bien, incluso había sorprendido un poco al mostrar que a maga tenía buenos reflejos y una gran elasticidad pero cuando quiso presentar a sus asistentes y no aparecía nadie, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse algo tenso y se veía que la pobre pokémon estaba asustada por la situación. De un momento a otro comenzó a pedir la asistencia del público y la mayoría se levantó de su asiento elevando su mano, pata, garra, etc. Laneth también lo hizo y junto a ella levantó la pata de Aaron el cual veía sorprendido lo que su cita hacía, sinceramente no quería participar, no era esa clase de espectáculos de los que quisiera participar pero al parecer la suerte le jugaba en contra pues veía como la Lopunny se acercaba a él.

Desde que el domingo por la mañana la leche se cayó de su mano y se derramó completamente por el piso, supo que esa no era su semana, él no sabía que tan acertadas eran sus conclusiones en ese momento.

La maga se acercó al Lucario y lo señaló con un dedo a él y a su pareja. Laneth estaba realmente alegre y no cabía en felicidad. Tomó de la pata a Aaron y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el escenario. Ya arriba pudo observar el porqué del nerviosismo de la Lopunny, tal vez sus eventos eran tan concurridos como aquel show de magia pero estaba totalmente seguro de que jamás se había fijado en el público hasta el final de la pelea. La maga se acercó a Laneth y a Aaron con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿No son adorables? -Dijo sonriendo y Laneth asintió también con una gran sonrisa. , veo que tu si estás preparada, supongo que ya quieres ver cómo te parto por la mitad con una cierra o tal vez tu novio si quiere ver eso. -Dijo riendo y el público se contagió de su risa. -¡No lo puedo creer! -Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa. -Pero si es el pokémon del que se ha oído hablar por todos lados ¡Es Aaron la gran promesa de las batallas pokémon peso pluma! -El público se volvió loco y comenzó a aplaudir sin parar y a alentar al Lucario quién estaba muy nervioso. -Señor Aaron, sobre su última batalla, que lástima la verdad, ya sabía que ganaría, pero a mí no me preocupa ¿Sabe? Yo le aposté al otro. -En eso comenzaron a abuchear a la Lopunny. -¡Es broma! Yo realmente lloré. -Dijo con el micrófono entre sus dos manos. -Creo que incluso quiero llorar ahora ¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo?

Los pokémon con pañuelo intentaron pasarle uno pero ella pasó junto a Laneth.

-Estoy segura que esta joven tiene el pañuelo indicado para mis lágrimas, es que con uno pequeñito no voy a lograr secar todas mis lágrimas. -La Lopunny subió sus mangas y tomó las manos de Laneth, en ellas apareció un pequeño pañuelo. -Oh, aún es muy pequeño. -Presentó el pañuelo al público, era normal y estaba completamente abierto pero pronto la Lopunny comenzó a desdoblarlo donde no se veía ni un solo doblés hasta que tuvo un pañuelo enorme, mucho más grande que una sábana y fingió secar sus ojos con él. -Pero bueno, hay que comenzar con la magia y para eso quiero a mis queridos asistentes… -Los miró un momento.

-Laneth y Aaron. -Completó Laneth con una sonrisa.

-¡Laneth y Aaron! ¡Que lindos! -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a sorprender al público con trucos jamás antes vistos.

La pareja de pokémon ayudaba a la Lopunny con su acto totalmente asombrados por todos los trucos que tenía, al igual que el público, no era solo por los trucos, sino que ella sabía presentarlos muy bien lo que le daba toda la emoción y hacía que el público se pusiera al filo de sus asientos a cada momento.

En un momento del show, casi al final, Mimi se acercó a sus improvisados asistentes con una sonrisa y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con ellos como parte para entretener al público.

-Dime Laneth ¿Hace cuánto que son novios? -Preguntó acercando el micrófono a la chica.

-Es que no somos novios, esta es nuestra segunda cita. -Respondió la Lilligant sonrojada y la Lopunny puso cara de total sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? -Exclamó la Lopunny. -¡¿No son novios?! Pero si les ve tan felices, esto no puede ser así. -Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Aaron para mirarlo de frente. -¿Qué esperas?

-Heee… ¿Qué? -Preguntó algo nervioso y el público comenzó a reír.

-Parece que tantos golpes dejaron sus estragos en el pobre joven. -Dijo Mimi y el público comenzó a reír nuevamente. -Mira, en este instante y frente a todo este público le dirás a Laneth cuanto la amas y que quieres que sea tu novia.

-¿He-heee? Y-yo no pu-puedo. -Contestó nervioso.

-Vaya que adorable, estás muy nervioso, yo te ayudaré. -Dijo riendo y tomó las manos del Lucario. -Primero la vas a tomar de las manos y la vas a ver directamente a los ojos. -Explicó para luego ver como el luchador prestaba total atención a todo lo que le decía.

Aaron seguía las indicaciones de la muchacha y apretó un poco más la mano de la pokémon por los nervios. Miró a la Lopunny a los ojos un momento y se fijó en cada detalle de su rostro, no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era pero se estaba distrayendo, ¿Qué era lo que le decía? No entendía o al menos no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Oye campeón, pero debes decirle a ella no a mí. -Dijo la Lopunny riendo entonces miró alrededor confundido ¿Acaso había dicho algo? ¿Cómo es posible?

Observó a Laneth quien lo miraba confusa, al parecer si había dicho algo, algo había salido de su cerebro y paró justo en su boca pero no estaba seguro de que había sido.

-Aunque muchas gracias. -Respondió la Lopunny. -Es lindo que me consideres bella pero vamos, tu novia está a unos metros de distancia.

Todos comenzaron a reír y el público comenzó a molestar al Lucario por lo que había dicho, él estaba muy rojo y solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Mimi le dio un empujón para que quedara frente a Laneth.

-Ya sabes que hacer campeón. -Animó la Lopunny.

-Laneth. -Dijo el Lucario y se arrodilló. -Esto es extraño y más aun de esta forma, pero yo quería pedirte… -Tomó las manos de la Lilligant y la vio a los ojos. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El público comenzó a decir que respondiera con un "si" la mayoría y otros pocos que fuese un "no" pero finalmente la Lilligant asintió con la cabeza y abrazó al Lucario dando a entender su decisión y luego gritó un gran "¡Sí!" Para inmediatamente después besarlo mientras el público aplaudía y decía "Aaaaw".

Mimi hizo unos últimos trucos de magia con eso último dominando la situación y comenzando a lucirse para que los espectadores no olvidaran que ese era su show. Ya al final tomó las manos de Laneth y de Aaron para que los tres hicieran una reverencia y cerrar finalmente el show entre aplausos del público.

Cuando Mimi bajó del escenario Mienshao riendo le dio una ramo de rosas pero la Lopunny se veía muy seria y preocupada. Ignoró a todo el mundo y trató de ser lo más amable posible con todos los fans que pedían autógrafos y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Mary! ¡Lyna! -Comenzó a llamar mientras las buscaba.

Se sacó rápidamente el traje de maga y se puso un suéter en su lugar para salir por la puerta trasera del teatro comenzando a buscar a las pokémon que habían desaparecido. Estaba muy preocupada buscándolas cuando de pronto unos pokémon se pusieron en su camino evitando que siguiera andando.

-Muy bien maguita, acabó el truco de las desapariciones. -Dijo un Luxray quien mostraba sus dientes amenazantes al igual que su compañero un Houndoom. -Vienes con nosotros al igual que tus pequeñas asistentes.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Malditos dementes! Ya déjenos en paz y quiero a Mary y a Lyna de vuelta sanas y salvas en este instante. -Demandó sin verse intimidada ni un poco.

-Claro. -Murmuró el Luxray. -Te haremos caso solo porque lo pides, es que tienes una mirada tan amenazante. -Dijo burlón.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes. -Respondió firme.

-Que mal. -Fue lo último que dijo el Houndoom antes de lanzarse contra la Lopunny.

Aquel lunes a las cinco de la mañana, Melody despertó por milagro sin la necesidad de un despertador. Soltó un bostezo y vio la hora algo adormilada.

-Las cinco de la mañana ¡No puede ser! -Gritó molesta. -¡¿Por qué Arceus me despiertas tan temprano?! ¡¿Es que acaso no quieres verme dormir?! -Gritó la Braixen hacia el cielo y se volvió a recostar en su cama. -Debo dormir la última hora que me queda porque hoy a primera hora me toca histori… ¡La tarea de historia! -No perdió tiempo y se levantó rápidamente, se lavó y se puso su uniforme del colegio exclusivamente de hembras al cual asistía, mientras desayunaba intentaba contestar las sesenta y cuatro preguntas que le tocaba a ella responder con un mínimo de cuatro líneas por respuesta. -¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, Arceus?! -Volvió a gritar al cielo para luego casi atragantarse con el pedazo de pan que tenía en su boca.

Ya tenía quince preguntas resueltas cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y volvió a gritar desesperada.

-¡¿Cómo es que ya son las siete y cuarto?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! -Se levantó rápidamente y tomó su mochila para luego salir por la puerta.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus patas le daban para llegar a la parada de autobús en la que normalmente esperaba el transporte pero desgraciadamente vio como el bus pasó delante de ella y se alejó a todo dar. Desde atrás pudo ver lo lleno que se encontraba y sufrió en silencio ya que ahora debía esperar al siguiente.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? -Preguntó bajando la cabeza.

Media hora más tarde apareció el bus siguiente y ella lo tomó, para su suerte estaba mucho más vacío que el anterior y pudo ir sentada, no como normalmente en su otro transporte siempre estaba parada o si se sentaba debía ceder el asiento a los adultos, le molestaba pero era el único que la hacía llegar a tiempo.

Al momento de llegar al terminal pagó su pasaje de escolar y bajó rápidamente. Vio la hora, no podía explicarse como pero aún faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a clases, tal vez porque aquel autobús iba más vacío que el otro y no tuvo que hacer tantas paradas para llegar al mismo destino fue que se demoró mucho menos en llegar.

Comenzó a correr por el terminal de autobuses mientras esquivaba a todos los pokémon que podía en su camino aunque chocó más de una vez con algún "atravesado" pero no disminuyó la velocidad en su carrera. Desgraciadamente se cansó algo rápido y se detuvo más de una vez para respirar de forma agitada. Miró la hora nuevamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que tata falta sentía que le hacía, ya faltaban sólo dos minutos, podía llegar si continuaba corriendo para atravesar la calle, luego avanzar a lo largo de la vereda para finalmente encontrar al extremo entre dos calles su colegio.

Ya preparada no perdió el tiempo y cruzó la calle corriendo, sólo le faltaban unos metros para llegar al otro lado cuando de pronto algo totalmente sorprendente ocurrió. Un fuerte estruendo sacudió absolutamente todo el lugar, el suelo bajo los pies de la pokémon se movía y ella no entendía la razón. Los automóviles se detuvieron y ella pudo ver al frente, era un pokémon que iba hacia su dirección, extrañada vio que las cosas alrededor de la criatura parecían cambiar de forma mientras corría pero volvían a ser lo mismo luego de que él pasara por los lugares. Ella se quedó paralizada viendo cómo se acercaba, el pokémon avanzaba rápidamente pero miraba constantemente hacia atrás como si alguien lo siguiera y no pudo evitar el choque con la joven Braixen que lo había estado observando.

En eso Melody abrió grande los ojos al notar el espécimen contra el que había impactado, era muy guapo y un millón de ideas cruzaron por su _loquilla_ mente.

 _-Lo siento tanto ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él ayudando a la chica a levantarse._

 _-S-sí, no te preocupes. –Respondió ella observando de forma coqueta al chico a los ojos._

 _-Podríamos olvidar este incidente ¿Qué tal si por mi descuido te invito en mi increíble y cool limusina a una café en Venecia? –Ofreció con una sonrisa encantadora._

 _-Pero debo entregar una tarea de historia. –Dijo apenada la Braixen y se dio vuelta._

 _-¡No! ¡Olvida historia! Ven conmigo a mi mansión, pero te advierto que mis gustos son algo peculiares… -Respondió él._

 _-Oooh, muéstrame. –Decía ella con un sonrojo._

El pokémon se levantó rápidamente muy asustado y miró alrededor con su cuerpo tembloroso, no ayudó a la pokémon a levantarse y tampoco la vio en el piso por lo que cuando intentó avanzar nuevamente cayó al piso al tropezar con el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -Gritó el pokémon molesto. -¡¿Acaso crees que es un juego?! -Miró a su alrededor temblando y retrocedió. -Ella, ella me sigue y me va a atrapar, todo es tu culpa, si, así es, es culpa de la Braixen todo es su culpa. -La miró con furia en sus ojos y la chica intentó retroceder nerviosa por la actitud del pokémon. -Pero que estupidez, no es su culpa, claro que no, ella es inocente, de lo único que es culpable es de ser un estorbo, tal vez trabaje para ella ¡No! ¡Eres una maldita! -Le gritó a Melody. -O tal vez no ¿Qué hago? Me van a atrapar, no tengo a donde huir, tengo miedo, ella es muy rápida, si me detengo me va a atrapar ¡Tu! Debes ayudarme porque de no ser por ti ella no estaría por atraparme.

El pokémon tomó del brazo a la Braixen y le dio un solo tirón que la lanzó al otro lado de la calle. Adolorida Melody se levantó y vio como el pokémon se acercaba. Era alto, de pelaje negro, caminaba erguido y tenía un largo cabello rojo con puntas negras el cual estaba amarrado en la punta en una pequeña cola. Se acercó rápidamente a la confundida y asustada pokémon y volvió a hablar con ese tono asustadizo y a gran velocidad que usaba comúnmente.

-Debes esconderme en un lugar seguro, ella viene por mí y no es la única, él escapó y liberó a los demás, todos vienen tras de mi para asesinarme y tú ya tuviste un contacto conmigo te van a hacer preguntas y te van a matar si no contestas, fue tu culpa, no mía.

-¿D-de qué hablas? -Preguntó ella, sin saber qué otra cosa más decir.

-Muy lenta, tienes cinco segundos para ocultarme antes de que nos encuentre. -De forma amenazante tomó el brazo de Melody y lo apretó muy fuerte a lo que ella gritó de dolor, sabía que ese extraño pokémon no iba a ser amable con ella por lo que decidió ayudarlo sin entender la situación.

-L-lo haré, te ayudaré a ocultarte pero por favor suelta mi brazo, me duele mucho. -Respondió ella realmente asustada.

-Bien, bien, bien, tú conoces este lugar mucho mejor que yo, de eso estoy seguro, adelante ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¡Ya te había explicado la situación! -Volvió a apretar el brazo de Melody mientras su mano tiritaba y miraba alrededor totalmente nervioso. Desgraciadamente para la pobre chica ésta vez el pokémon había clavado sus garras sin compasión alguna y le sacó bastante sangre.

-¡Si-sígueme! -Gritó adolorida comenzando a andar. -Pero eres un Zoroark, no necesitas esconderte, solo cambias tu forma y listo.

-¡No lo entiendes, imbécil! -Gritó el Zoroark golpeando a Melody en la mejilla lo cual casi la hace llorar. -No, por favor lo siento, es que soy algo torpe, mucho, que idiota soy, por eso me persiguen, si fuera más listo no tendría este problema pero como no lo soy estoy atrapado completamente atrapado, que ciudad más pequeña ¿A ti no te aburre un lugar como este? Tengo tanto cansancio he huido toda la noche, es que no entiendes lo que es huir sin descanso, es totalmente agotador ¿Acaso lo sabes? Si fuese así tendríamos tanto en común aunque lo dudo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Un gusto soy… Diablos lo olvidé, recuerdo que me decían "Proyecto Z" pero que estúpido nombre, Z de Zoroark, me pondré un nombre, desde ahora seré hemm… Los nombres geniales están ocupados, que aburrida ciudad es esta, ni un solo nombre a la vista, mejor dime el tuyo primero y tal vez se me ocurra algo, eres algo callada ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Eres estudian…? -El pokémon iba a seguir hablando pero fue callado por la Braixen que ya estaba cansada de tanto parloteo extraño que soltaba el Zoroark.

-¡Ya cállate! -Gritó molesta. -Además de ser casi secuestrada debo escuchar tu maldita voz diciendo frases incompletas y preguntas que no vienen al caso, no sé quién rayos eres ni quien te está persiguiendo pero al menos si vas a hablar podrías tener la bondad de explicarme ¡¿Por qué demonios me estás raptando antes de llegar a mi colegio?! Y por cierto soy Melody.

-Melody, un gusto, soy Dante. -Respondió el pokémon tipo siniestro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Realmente eres preocupante, fenómeno. -Fue lo último que Melody dijo antes de retomar nuevamente su camino hacia el "escondite" - _Ya verá este loco, llegando a mi casa llamaré a la policía_. -Pensó mirando de reojo a Dante.

 **Holiwis, de nuevo yo, quisiera anunciar que he cambiado bastante mi forma de escribir ya que no lo volveré a hacer por celular e.e**

 **Voy a ordenar la información por puntos para que no se pierda todo lo que iba a comunicar.**

 ***En primer lugar quisiera decir que espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla pues esto me robó bastante tiempo los pensamientos y toda la cosa xD**

 ***Quisiera agradecer a quienes se pasan a leer con curiosidad y toda la cosa.**

 ***De esta historia ya tengo cuatro capítulos avanzados que serán subidos cada lunes como a las… La hora no sé o.o**

 ***Probablemente al subir esos cuatro capítulos esté bastante tiempo sin actualizar u.u lo siento, este año tengo mucho que hacer.**

 ***Sobre mis otras historias (Para los que las leen y para los que les interesa pasarse un ratito) no actualizaré hasta hacer una limpieza profunda de "La Ladrona" y "Mis pokémon" lo que será arreglar ortografía, los tiempos (aún tengo problemas en eso), y todo lo que sea necesario mejorar, en especial lo que está mal escroto.**

 ***La historia del equipo de rescate va sí o sí y la comenzaré a subir en unas cuantas semanas más, así que para los que tienen paciencia de oro los admiro si aún quieren leerlo owoU**

 ***Y eso, ya saben que los review se agradecen bastante y que hacen feliz a los autores, si son críticas (las cuales se aceptan) desearía que por favor sean con buenas palabras y me ayuden a reforzar y hacer de su lectura más cómoda.**

 **Por todo quisiera agradecer, como ya he dicho antes, quisiera saber que opinan de la historia y todo lo que deseen decirme :D**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, como prometí el lunes pasado hoy se estrena un nuevo capítulo de esto y… Eso, lo demás lo sigo diciendo más abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo fuera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

Capítulo dos: Ni idea de lo que sucede

Ambos pokémon habían llegado a la casa de Melody luego de bastante tiempo. No pudieron ir en autobús ya que Dante decía que "era un lugar muy cerrado y si ella aparecía no podría escapar". Por más que la Braixen le había preguntado una y otra vez que era a lo que tanto le temía jamás obtuvo repuesta del extraño y bipolar Zoroark, el cual parecía tener la cordura pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado.

Melody esperaba que su abuela estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente, para no preocuparla ni arruinar su plan de denunciar a Dante sin que éste se diera cuenta. Soltó un suspiro algo aliviada cuando pudieron llegar a su habitación sin ser vistos por su abuela. Ya muy cansada, la pokémon se lanzó sobre su cama de espalda y tomó su celular el cual encendió rápidamente, tuvo que esperar un poco pero cuando estaba todo listo comenzó a marcar el número, desgraciadamente alguien la llamó antes de que terminara de digitar por completo.

-¿Aló? -Dijo al llevar el celular a su oído.

- _¡Maldita sea Melody! ¡Te dignas a contestar! Te he llamado toda la maldita mañana ¡¿Por qué faltaste?! ¡¿Qué pasó con el trabajo de historia?!_ -Se escuchó una aguda y molesta voz femenina que gritaba sin parar.

-Cuidado con mi oreja, sabes que las tengo grandes y con palabras dulces también entiendo. -Respondió Melody con cara de fastidio mientras observaba como el Zoroark revisaba sin pudor su habitación. -¡No veas mis cosas!

- _¿Pero qué dices Melody? ¡Si ni siquiera estás aquí!_ -Volvía a gritar la amiga del otro lado de la línea.

El pokémon tipo siniestro no le tomó importancia a las demandas de la Braixen y continuó registrando hasta que encontró un cajón con llave el cual no pudo abrir. Ella soltó un suspiro más tranquila, por suerte había recordado ponerle llave a su cajón secreto, pero al parecer eso no detuvo al intruso de continuar con su investigación. Sin mayor esfuerzo destruyó el cajón y sacó todo su contenido, Melody vio como sus pertenencias más oscuras caían una a una al suelo y luego vio al curioso pokémon revisando cada una.

-¡No hagas eso! -Gritó lanzando el teléfono sobre su cama, no había cortado aún, por lo que su amiga escuchaba todo.

Mientras tanto en el colegio femenino de "Santa Mesprit" se encontraba una Liepard con su celular en su oído escuchando cada cosa que sucedía con su amiga tipo fuego.

 _-¡Dante! ¡Deja eso! ¡Es privado!_ -Reconoció a través del aparato la voz de su mejor amiga.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_ -Ésta vez escuchaba una voz masculina que jamás en su vida había escuchado.

 _-¡No lo toques! ¡Es delicado!_

 _-Vamos, ni que lo fuera a romper… Uy._

 _-Ay, te dije que no lo tocaras, que bruto eres, demasiado brusco, te dije que era delicado._

 _-A mí no me interesa la verdad, eres extrañada, demasiado extraña ¿Qué clase de pokémon eres tú? ¿A dónde me vine a meter? Tal vez que me hagas, hablando de hacer, tengo unas horribles ganas de ir al baño ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito baño, mujer?! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! ¡El baño te digo!_

 _-¡Ya para con tu maldita bipolaridad! El baño está justo en esa puerta._

Luego de un rato se escucha un sonido de una puerta cerrándose y más tarde Melody levanta el teléfono y lo coloca en su oído.

- _¿Aún estás ahí?_

-¿Con quién estabas? -Preguntó la Liepard.

 _-Hay un psicópata en mi habitación, es muy extraño y dice que lo siguen a cada momento, voy a cortar ahora la llamada y voy a hablar con la policía, por favor, si luego de un rato no sabes más de mí, envía a que registren mi casa, te daré las descripciones del pokémon._ -Murmuró con un notable miedo en su voz. _-Es un Zoroark, se acaba de poner un nombre y se hace llamar "Dante" se ve de unos veinti-tantos años, habla siempre con nervio o asustado, es agresivo y me da mucho miedo, jamás en mi vida lo había visto. Dijo que lo escondiera en algún lado._

-Arceus, no lo puedo creer Melody. -Exclamó sorprendida la Liepard. -Es la peor excusa del mundo que se te ha ocurrido para no entregar la tarea de historia ¿Es en serio? Que me hubieras dicho que el cuaderno se te quedó en tu casa hubiera sido mucho más creíble.

Completamente molesta con que su amiga no le creyera, Melody cortó la llamada y marcó el número de emergencia sin pensarlo dos veces.

- _Aló, buenos días, usted se comunica con emergencias ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_ -Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Hola, mi nombre es Melody, llamo desde mi casa porque hay un pokémon extraño que actúa muy raro, me llevó desde mi colegio hasta mi casa y fue muy brusco conmigo, me hirió y tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué hacer. No fue muy grave pero no sé qué pueda suceder, por favor vengan rápido. -Habló muy bajo y con voz temblorosa. -Ahora se encuentra en el baño de mi habitación.

- _Descuide señorita, iremos de inmediato, por favor no haga ninguna acción que pueda alterar al intruso, ahora quiero una descripción detallada del sujeto._

-Él es… -La Braixen no pudo continuar pues de la nada su celular se destruyó en miles de pedazos.

Lentamente la pokémon giró la cabeza y se encontró con la furiosa mirada del Zoroark el cual comenzaba a desprender una incómoda sensación, realmente desagradable que la hizo sentir un miedo paralizante de pies a orejas. Dante levantó un solo brazo y una fuerza de color negro empujó a Melody contra la pared muy fuerte, golpeando su cabeza contra la misma.

-Traidora, maldita, por tu culpa me van a encontrar, es obvio que no sabes lo que eso significa, eres una estúpida. -Dijo con una mirada que infundía el peor de los miedos, una mirada la cual logró que antes de que cayera inconsciente, Melody, pudiera recordar las situaciones más aterradoras que guardaba en su memoria, dejando para el final de los recuerdos el más aterrador de todos: Esa mirada fría y llena de ira que esos ojos azulados le infundían.

Aaron observaba la televisión sin mucho interés, aún no quitaba de su mente aquella derrota y mucho menos podía olvidar aquella noche de domingo en la que la maga se había presentado y lo había ayudado a declararse ante Laneth. Aunque más que pensar en la Lilligant su mente vagaba hacia otros lados hasta que de pronto vio en la televisión unas fotos de la Lopunny junto a una Kirlia y una Gothorita, estaban mostrándolas por el noticiero. Tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen del aparato para poder escuchar mejor sobre qué informaban.

- _Anoche al terminar el show de magia cerca de las doce de la noche, la joven estrella de la ilusión, Mimi, que tenemos aquí en pantalla desapareció luego de estar buscando a sus asistentes que no se presentaron con ella en el show, su representante la señorita Ming Tau pide que si hay alguna información sobre el paradero de estas tres jóvenes dirigirse inmediatamente a la policía más cercana. Nos informan que las jóvenes Kirlia y Gothorita de nombres Lyna y Mary respectivamente tendrían sólo doce años de edad mientras que la Lopunny es una joven de veintiún años…_ -El Lucario se quedó en completo silencio viendo la noticia.

Aquella Lopunny tan solo había estado junto a él y su novia hace no más de unas cuantas horas y ahora se enteraba de que estaba desaparecida junto a un par de niñas. Se sentía muy preocupado, era una pokémon amable y muy buena según había visto la noche anterior, no entendía cómo pudo desaparecer de un momento a otro, realmente no lo entendía.

Estiró su cuerpo un momento y se levantó para preparar su desayuno. No era como si se preocupara mucho, creía él, sólo que había tanto pokémon extraño en el mundo, era una pokémon linda y famosa, podrían haberla secuestrado, o tal vez asesinado, quizás vendida al extranjero, o sacar sus órganos para traficar, usada como rehén para alguna amenaza, se pudo haber topado con alguna secta satánica los cuales la querían usar como sacrificio para su malvado Anti-Arceus. O simplemente él estaba exagerando las cosas.

Comió lentamente su desayuno mirando de reojo a la televisión de vez en cuando sin notar que cada vez comía más rápido hasta que terminó por casi tragar toda la comida.

Se levantó, tomó su abrigo y una bufanda, se colocó ambas prendas y salió rápidamente de su casa.

La abuela de Melody se encontraba viendo su telenovela "¿Qué culpa tiene Jigglypuff?". Estaba muy tranquila cuando de pronto la puerta principal de su casa se vino abajo con un fuerte estruendo y entró un Skitty con el uniforme de la policía y lentes oscuros. Se puso a registrar el lugar con varios pokémon tras él hasta que notó la presencia de la anciana.

-¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó la anciana. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

El Skitty se acercó con expresión ruda a la Delphox y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

-¡Silencio señora! ¡Aquí yo hago las preguntas! -Gritó el pequeño intimidando a la pokémon. -Recibimos una llamada de una jovencita de nombre Melody diciendo que un pokémon extraño se la había llevado desde su escuela hasta aquí, donde rastreamos la llamada.

-¿Qué? Melody es mi nieta y hubiera sido imposible que ella llegara con algún desconocido, me hubiese dado cuenta. -Comentó la mujer.

-Registremos la casa. -Dijo el pequeño pokémon rosa.

Luego de un rato en que los policías registraron la casa se acercaron a la Delphox con los trozos del teléfono celular de su nieta y su mochila.

-¿Puede reconocer estos objetos, señora? -Preguntó el Skitty y la anciana asombrada tapó su boca para evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Para cuando la joven Melody abrió los ojos estaba totalmente desorientada y lo primero que vio fueron los azulados ojos del Zoroark el cual estaba recostado frente a ella.

-¡Tú de nuevo! -Gritó asustada y retrocedió. -¡Creí que había sido una pesadilla!

-¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre las pesadillas?! -Exclamó Dante. -Bueno, iba agradecerte, a pesar de ser una pokémon muy extraña me has ayudado bastante para intentar pasar desapercibido ante "ella" pero sé que aún me sigue, debe estar muy cerca.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Me das miedo y no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices! -Gritó la Braixen al borde de las lágrimas, estaba asustada, desesperada y sentía un gran dolor en la nuca. -Debieron notar mi ausencia en mi colegio, tal vez llamaron a mi abuela para preguntarle.

El Zoroark la observó unos momentos y soltó un gran bostezo, se sentía cansado y con mucho sueño pero debía estar alerta, no podía dejar que lo atraparan, no de nuevo y mucho menos podía permitirse dormir, si por él fuera no podría volver a dormir en su vida por lo que escuchar los chillidos de esa pokémon lo ayudarían a mantenerse despierto.

Se sacudió ligeramente y se levantó pasando varias veces sus manos por sus ojos y por su rostro tratando de que eso lo podría ayudar a mantenerse despierto. Desordenó su cabello de forma descontrolada bajo la atenta mirada de la preocupada y asustada pokémon.

-Dante, te ves un poco cansado y yo no quiero molestar, tal vez quieras dormir. -Dijo la pokémon con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa mientras que en su mente planeaba una y mil formas para huir mientras ese Zoroark dormía.

-¡De eso nada! -Gritó furioso y una onda oscura empujó a la Braixen de espalda contra la pared.

-¡Ya basta de eso! ¡Déjame ir! Te lo suplico, por favor, no te sirvo de nada. -Gritó Melody.

-Sin ti no podría tener rehén, y además tus griteríos de que te libere son útiles ¿Acaso no lo ves? Eres una pokémon muy útil, maldita tonta no puedo liberarte o cuando ella me encuentre podría estar dormido y sería blanco fácil y tú no permitirías eso, estoy seguro, por lo que me vas a acompañar en mi huida por el resto de mi vida, así cuando yo muera podrás recién ser libre pero tengo una larga esperanza de vida complementada con el ejercicio constante de huir y una dieta saludable de las porquerías que encontremos en el camino y contigo evitando que duerma será genial. -Dante se acercó y tomó las manos de Melody. -Seré muy feliz contigo secuestrada.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! Oh por Arceus. -Dijo Melody totalmente paralizada. -¡Tienes unos ojos preciosos!

Aquella declaración dejó al Zoroark totalmente confundido, no entendía a qué venía esa repentina observación y más extraño aún luego de todo lo que le había dicho era completamente una sorpresa para él.

-Son unos hermosos ojos. -Dijo ella tomando con sus manos el rostro del Zoroark con algo de dificultad por la diferencia de tamaños. -Pero se ven algo cansados y eso está muy mal, se van a enrojecer y ya te puedo distinguir unas horribles ojeras entre tu pelaje ¿Qué tal si descansas y yo vigilo para que nadie perturbe tu sueño de belleza? -Preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa que adquirió luego de una adolescencia de _selfies._

El Zoroark la observó negando repetidas veces con la cabeza a lo que Melody retiró sus manos de su rostro, estaba lista para lo que viniese de ese pokémon y como nunca sabía cuál sería su próximo movimiento decidió prepararse para lo inesperado y en caso de cualquier sorpresa sería recibida de la mejor forma por su parte.

Grande fue su asombro cuando sintió que ese pokémon la abrazaba muy fuerte y la apegaba a él.

-Muchas gracias extraña Braixen, realmente eso que acabas de decir es lo más amable que alguien ha podido decir por mí, pero ese no es todo mi miedo. -Melody lo escuchaba estupefacta y no sabía qué hacer, lo que ella quería era huir pero ese pokémon estaba despertando un instinto casi maternal en ella, era casi como un niño en ese momento. -Me mantendré despierto y pensaré en qué hacer.

La pokémon soltó un suspiro, su plan había fracasado pero al menos no había resultado herida esa vez, solo esperaba que ese pokémon la soltara luego para recuperar un poco de su espacio personal y organizar el orden de su uniforme escolar, aunque no era algo de mucha importancia en ese momento. Mientras trataba de separarse de aquel Zoroark de tirones fuertes los cuales trataban de ser una indirecta para aquel pokémon de que la estaba incomodando no resultó, por el contrario, ambos cayeron al piso por el movimiento de la pokémon. A pesar de eso el Zoroark parecía no querer separarse de ella y al observar bien se encontró con que el pokémon se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre ella.

-Maldita sea mi suerte. -Murmuró Melody. -La única oportunidad que tengo de escapar y estoy más atrapada que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida.

A pesar de todo el pokémon parecía tener un sueño profundo por lo que no le haría problema intentar escabullirse entre sus brazos una vez más. Entre tirón y tirón sintió un pequeño temblor el cual remeció ligeramente todo a su alrededor, gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una estructura, no sabía con seguridad de que se trataba por la oscuridad y lo único que había podido distinguir habían sido los claros y profundos ojos de ese pokémon, no había mentido cuando le había dicho lo lindos que eran. Volvió a sentir otro temblor pero ese era más fuerte que el anterior. Soltó un pequeño grito y luego tapó su boca, le temía a los temblores desde pequeña y esa era una de las razones por las que jamás se atrevió a ver batallas pokémon, temía que alguno de los dos conociera terremoto o algún ataque por el estilo e hiciera que todo el suelo bajo sus pies temblara.

Dante también estaba pasándola mal al parecer, comenzó a removerse y a soltar ligeros gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y trataba de alejarse o golpear algo. Lentamente comenzó a perder el control y sus garras se clavaron en la espalda de Melody haciendo que ésta soltara un fuerte grito, sintió sus sangre recorrer su espalda hasta bañar el piso y gran parte de su cola. Tapó su boca mientras sus lágrimas salían ligeramente, volvía a tener ese profundo miedo, no podía quedarse más con aquel pokémon tan inesperado, además, dueño de un poder enorme y que no aun así no ha visto por completo. El pokémon mantenía sus garras en la espalda de la chica la cual las tomó con sus manos lentamente tratando de separarlas de ella sin embargo estaban rígidas y no podía siquiera intentar moverlas. Cambió de estrategia y acercó sus manos a las orejas de Dante y las acarició suavemente lo que claramente lo relajó e hizo que su respiración se volviera más calmada y su expresión dejara de ser tan rígida. Sus garras se destensaron y ella pudo quitarlas de su piel. Sin embargo el enorme Zoroark apegó más su cabeza al cuerpo de Melody como si fuera un cachorro esperando algo de su madre. La Braixen soltó otro suspiro, de cualquier forma tenía al pokémon sobre ella y no podría escapar por lo que lo mínimo que podría hacer sería que al menos no se exaltara nuevamente y volvió a acariciar las orejas del Zoroark mientras sentía más temblores. Al menos hacer eso la relajaba de cierta forma también. A pesar del dolor que sentía pudo descubrir algo sobre su secuestrador, tan solo se necesitaba ser un poquito más amable con él para que él le devolviera el gesto. Sintió de pronto algo de ternura y luego algo de dolor ya que un poco de polvo que estaba en el techo cayó sobre sus ojos.

-Demonios, estoy teniendo el día más raro de mi vida y además emocionante pero por culpa de este idiota que destrozó mi celular no puedo publicarlo en Facebook. –Murmuró la joven mientras refregaba sus manos contra sus ojos.

Ya cansada se lanzó al piso un momento y comenzó a beber de una botella de agua que se encontraba en su mano. Luego de beber soltó un suspiro y se volvió a levantar mirando hacia el cielo en donde se veían unos cuantos pokémon volando, le extrañaba que aún no pudiese encontrar esa fuente de poder andante, era demasiado poder como para no poder encontrar algún rastro, un poco de destrucción o algo, pero hasta el momento su pista se había perdido cerca de un colegio femenino atendido por monjas en donde entró a preguntar pero al parecer nadie notó nada extraño en todo el día.

Se preguntó por enésima vez como había sido posible que desapareciera de la nada sin dejar una sola pista.

Comenzó caminar nuevamente y de pronto una patrulla pasó a gran velocidad junto a ella. Se veían apresurados por lo que con curiosidad se acercó lentamente, se veía a una anciana Delphox sentada en la parte de atrás el vehículo, se extrañó bastante ¿Esa mujer había asesinado a alguien? Se preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

La patrulla se había detenido frente a una cafetería y ahí fue que la joven se acercó y vio a la anciana, la cual al mirarla notó la curiosidad y bajó el vidrio para que pudiera escuchar mejor.

-¿Se le ofrece algo jovencita? -Consultó la anciana.

-Si. -La chica notó que no traía esposas así que solamente la iban a interrogar. -¿Qué le sucedió? Disculpe, soy algo curiosa. -Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa a lo que la anciana también sonrió un poco pero luego su expresión se borró completamente al recordar el por qué se encontraba en ese vehículo.

-Es mi nieta, al parecer hoy en vez de estar en su colegio estaba en mi casa y desde ahí llamó a la policía diciendo que un extraño pokémon la había llevado y había comenzado a decir cosas extrañas. Yo se lo digo para que usted se cuide _mijita_ ya que uno nunca sabe qué pueda pasar, ahora las calles son tan peligrosas, oiga.

-Sí, gracias. De casualidad ¿No le dijo qué especie de pokémon estaba junto a ella? -Preguntó con expresión preocupada.

-Según la policía ella había hablado de un Zoroark, pero no sé nada más yo. -Dijo la anciana y comenzó a llorar.

La pokémon sonrió para sus adentros, ese pokémon había sido tan cobarde como para esconderse tras una escolar.

-Tengo una última pregunta ¿En qué colegio estudiaba su nieta? -Preguntó nuevamente ocultando su verdadera emoción.

-Ella iba en el colegio femenino de Santa Mesprit. -Al momento en que la anciana pronunció esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír levemente pero lo ocultó bajando la mirada.

-Tendré mucho más cuidado, gracias señora hem… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Georgina. -Respondió la mujer y la joven asintió.

-Muchas gracias señora Georgina. -Dijo muy educada. -Tal vez su nieta pudo regresar sola ¿No quiere que vaya a ver y le diga si fue así?

-Oh, eres una jovencita muy dulce, pero no te preocupes, aún hay policías y es muy lejos, no creo que pudieras ir a las afueras de la ciudad y de regreso. -Dijo la mujer viendo a tan encantadora chica.

-Tiene razón, hay que dejar esto a la policía. -Comentó ella. -Podría ser peligroso.

La policía comenzó a salir del café, primero iba un pequeño Skitty y la joven se apresuró en despedirse de la anciana y alejarse detrás del café donde no se veía ni un alma.

-Tal vez si pueda llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. -Murmuró sonriente.

De su muñeca se quitó un brazalete y lo puso en el piso, haciendo que el pequeño objeto creciera a gran medida. Al verlo desde arriba era un objeto muy extraño pues se podían apreciar extraños colores que se mezclaban dentro de sí, parecían tonalidades de azul las cuales se movían como si de una turbulenta corriente se tratara. La pokémon no esperó mucho tiempo antes de saltar dentro, tomarse del anillo con una mano y desaparecer junto a él.

Darkrai era un pokémon que había estado cautivo por tantos años y en tales condiciones que aquello no pasaría así como así. Encontraría a los responsables y los haría sufrir cueste lo que cueste, no estaría sólo y sabía bien quiénes estarían dispuestos a ayudarle. Por ahora debía descansar un poco y tratar de no ser capturado nuevamente, estaba consciente de que era perseguido por una pokémon fuera de lo común.

Mientras descansaba, por fin, encontrando refugio junto a una zona alejada de toda ciudad, en la ladera de un cerro, se dispuso a cerrar unos segundos sus ojos para recuperar sus fuerzas cuando de pronto una figura se presentó frente a él. A simple vista se reconocía como una joven delicada pero el pokémon legendario sabía que no era lo que aparentaba.

-Te he encontrado. –Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa. –Realmente eres difícil de hallar y ya estaba algo cansada.

-¿Cuándo es que unos pokémon tan insignificantes como ustedes nos perdieron el miedo? –Preguntó el tipo siniestro con una voz cargada de rabia. –Solían temernos, adorarnos y hasta nuestro señor Arceus ha decidido huir de ustedes.

-Lo entiendo. –Dijo ella. –Yo no soy más que una marioneta y he sufrido probablemente lo mismo que tú pero es algo que debo hacer, con el dolor de mi alma debo enfrentarme a ti y devolverte a donde estabas, cautivo, por aquellos pokémon que no sabían comprender tu magnificencia. Darkrai, en un pasado yo no era nada comparada contigo y sé que si no fuera por aquellos pokémon que intentaron controlar a las demás criaturas, creyendo que con sus conocimientos e investigaciones podrían llegar a tomar el mundo con las manos y cambiar el universo con solo desearlo, estoy segura que seguiría siendo un ser inferior, más solo en fuerza y en poder debido a que a pesar de que seas legendario sigues siendo un pokémon como yo. –Su voz en ningún momento cambió, siempre se mantuvo serena y en calma

Darkrai la escuchó atentamente y luego renegó con la cabeza. Entendía a esa chica más de lo que cualquier otro pokémon podría hacerlo o eso pensaba él, sin embargo, sabía que ella no desistiría de la idea de capturarlo y llevarlo ante aquellos seres que creían poder hacer lo que les diese en gana con la vida de las demás criaturas. Por como esa pokémon hablaba tenía por seguro que ella tampoco quería hacer aquello pero también tenía la certeza de que no se lo habían pedido por favor.

Soltó un suspiro y la observó solo unos segundos más antes de lanzar un potente ataque, era una especie de oscura onda expansiva que iba desde el interior de su pecho, se extendió hacia el exterior y golpeó a la pokémon con fuerza logrando que retrocediera varios metros.

-Es el momento de sacarnos los ojos para satisfacer a unos imbéciles. –Dijo ella muy molesta.

-Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué en vez de pelear no me ayudas a derrotarlos? –Preguntó Darkrai deteniendo su ataque y observándola directamente a los ojos.

-Son asuntos míos. –Respondió cortante y extendió sus brazos a sus lados mientras su cuerpo emitía una luz amarilla.

El legendario siniestro no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó otra onda oscura que iba directo hacia ella pero al estar a centímetros del cuerpo de la joven el ataque fue interceptado por un potente rayo de color amarillo que además de golpear la onda expansiva la atravesó y se dirigió con fuerza hacia Darkrai quién aprovechó la confianza de su rival para desaparecer rápidamente de escena y no dejar ni un solo rastro.

La pokémon frustrada comenzó a buscar nuevamente al legendario sin buenos resultados y su enojo e impotencia crecían aún más. De pronto sintió algo vibrar y al revisar su cartera notó que era su celular, sin perder tiempo lo tomó y le apareció en la pantalla una notificación de una de sus aplicaciones, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje por _WhatsApp._ Soltó un suspiro y lo contestó con una ligera sonrisa un poco más aliviada, al parecer su compañera había descubierto una pista que la llevaría directo al lugar en donde el "Proyecto Z" se ocultaba.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó y se alejó de aquel lugar para ir con su compañera, tal vez necesitaría un poco de ayuda con esa "cosa" como le gustaba llamarle, no era de forma despectiva, ella también se sentía como una cosa después de todo.

Darkrai supo que no podría relajarse ni un solo momento por lo que decidió llevar a cabo su plan de una vez por todas. Sonrió apenas, de cierta forma le emocionaba el solo hecho de pensar en su idea, aquellos pokémon pagarían por todo lo que le habían hecho.

Horas más tarde, Aaron se encontraba caminando de vuelta de su entrenamiento, había estado toda la tarde en el gimnasio con su entrenador personal con el fin de prepararse para su próxima pelea la cual ya tenía una fecha fijada y su rival al igual que él era un joven novato.

Mientras andaba y pensaba en una y mil estrategias que le habían enseñado, se detuvo frente a una calle esperando para cruzar junto a cuatro pokémon más, eran un Zangoose, un Linoone, un Slugma y una pequeña Smoochom la cual estaba jugando con su celular. De pronto en la calle de enfrente vio una figura caminar rápidamente entre las personas, tenía prisa pero no tanta como para salir corriendo. Era su novia y quiso ir a saludarla pero al ver que el semáforo seguía en rojo y los autos pasaban unos tras otros se contuvo, observó un momento más a los pokémon junto a él, de los cuales el Linoone le devolvió la mirada y lo observó un largo rato como queriendo saber dónde había visto a ese Lucario antes. Volvió a ver al frente buscando a su novia con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarla, por el contrario comenzó a sentir un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies, iba cada vez más fuerte hasta que supo que era un terremoto e iba a ser mucho más largo.

La pequeña Smoochom miró asustada a su alrededor y notó la ausencia de algo muy importante para ella.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó asustada y comenzando a soltar lágrimas viendo alrededor.

La desesperación se hizo presente entre los pokémon y los automovilistas también comenzaron a sentirlo, comenzaron a avanzar cada vez más rápido pensando en ir a ver familiares o seres queridos para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien. La calle era intransitable para cualquier peatón incauto. El fuerte remesón se agravó y construcciones comenzaron a desplomarse, cayendo y destruyendo el suelo mientras que de vez en cuando se llevaban vidas junto a la horrible destrucción. Los postes eléctricos se movieron de un lado a otro hasta caer junto a sus cabes los que se rompieron. Aaron tomó a la Smoochom asustada y gritó fuerte a los pokémon a su lado que retrocedieran, el Slugma al ser el más lento fue el que tuvo la peor suerte pues no alcanzó a reaccionar y un poste eléctrico cayó sobre él, aplastándolo sin piedad. El Lucario tapó los ojos de la asustada niña y el Zangoose observó a su alrededor buscando un lugar seguro donde pudieran mantenerse con la efectividad de que no se verían aplastados por los objetos a su alrededor y estuviesen protegidos. Desgraciadamente la calle no servía por todos los autos, los postes y las construcciones que caían, la desesperación de los pokémon hacían todo más difícil pues se ponían a correr sin razón aparente, no importaba cuanto corriesen de cualquier forma iba a temblar a donde quisieran ir, pensó el Zangoose hasta que una idea vino a su mente. Llamó la atención de su compañero Linoone y de Aaron para que lo siguieran, unos cuantos pokémon más que notaron la seriedad y a la vez calma del tipo normal se sintieron más cómodos y lo siguieron.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a una cancha de basquetbol en la que se encontraban unos cuantos pokémon más, no eran muchos pero a medida que duraba el terremoto seguían llegando. Para suerte y tranquilidad de aquellos pokémon la canasta del famoso deporte ya se había caído por lo que no tenían peligro de que algo les cayera encima. Había unas pokémon más aterradas que le rezaban a Arceus mientras que Aaron miraba alrededor en busca de una Jynx que podría ser la madre de la pokémon que se encontraba en sus brazos.

El pavimento se había destruido en algunas partes dejando grades grietas o placas que se sobreponían a las otras. Cuando finalmente todo había acabado, ni tonto ni perezoso Aaron sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar a su novia pero desgraciadamente las líneas estaban saturadas, se preocupó bastante y más aún ya que tenía el temor de que hubiese réplicas del mismo temblor en cualquier momento. Observó a la Smoochom que lo abrazaba muy aterrada e intentó separarla de sí mismo, lo cual era casi imposible, hasta que finalmente lo logró pero no la soltó debido a que ella aún lloraba y temblaba buscando con la vista a su madre.

Aaron observó a su alrededor, no parecían haber señales de algún pokémon de tipo hielo/psíquico. En un lugar, de pronto, vio a una Kangaskhan con varios pokémon pequeños, todos eran niños y se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe, encontré a esta niña perdida ¿Puede que sea parte de ese grupo de pokémon? –Preguntó el Lucario.

-No, lo siento, esta es mi clase de jardín infantil y jamás habíamos visto a esa niña, por otro lado yo puedo encargarme de ella hasta que sus padres quieran reclamarla. –Dijo amablemente la pokémon y Aaron asintió dejándola junto a los demás niños.

Mientras se iba escuchó a unos cuantos niños hablar sobre él y observó cómo era señalado un par de veces. A pesar de su preocupación saludó a los pequeños los que se emocionaron bastante con aquel simple gesto.

Corrió por las calles buscando a Laneth pero en lugar de eso se topó con una Braixen parada en medio de la calle con bastantes dudas en su rostro, era simplemente una adolescente que tenía tanta confusión como cualquier otro pokémon pero al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que observaba a un Zoroark inconsciente el cual tenía bastante sangre saliendo de su nuca y junto a él había un pedazo de concreto destrozado pero se veía que aún respiraba. La Braixen parecía meditar bastante en lo que fuese que decidiera hacer a continuación. Aaron se acercó levemente y observó a ambos pokémon algo extrañado.

-Señorita ¿Necesita ayuda? –Preguntó acercándose y ella miró a la posición del Lucario. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh, bueno, esa es una buena pregunta. –Contestó Melody con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando ligeramente, bajó más la falda de su uniforme, le aterraban los temblores pero aun así creía que no era como para orinarse del miedo por lo que se sentía muy avergonzada.

 **Hola, yo de nuevo.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que se interesaron en leer a historia y los que actualmente están leyendo esto, no saben lo mucho que me alegra recibir sus comentarios o ver como lo ponen a favorito, e incluso las visitas es como hay que hermoso xD… ¿Por qué siguen leyendo? Esto no importa o.O**

 **Bueno, si quieren seguir leyendo esto, háganlo, no soy quien para impedirlo.**

 **Aprovechando que están leyendo esto voy a promocionar mi página de feisbuck, no, no me hice una página de Cata Plox xD, sería raro, solo es una página en donde subo de vez en cuando dibujitos de pokémon se llama Pokemon Originals in spanish (no tiene ni un sentido el nombre e.e nótese la poca seriedad) o si quieren ver una página más seria pero también de dibujo, hay un artista poco conocido en feisbuck pero que dibuja re caguay (xD) y su página se llama Ice y es ultra cool, le pedí que me hiciera una portada para este fic… Y aún no me llega… -.-U**

 **Peeeeroooo dibuja rebonito al estilo anime…**

 **Y eso…**

 **¡Ah! ¡Casi! Heeeem… Voy a cambiar el nombre del fic, el cambio se adaptará al nuevo nombre del juego… Como el juego es skullgirls encore con las nuevas actualizaciones el fic debería ser pokegirls encore también, iba a ponerlo así pero yo muy pava no lo hice por estar despistada xD Así que ustedes me dicen si para el próximo capítulo se le pone Encore luego de pokegirls xD**

 **Bueno, nos leemos :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas, primero, lamento no haber contestado a todos los review esta vez… Me parece que no contesté a casi ninguno, pero ahora sí que si lo hago :D**

 **Bueno, segundo el nuevo título agregando el Encore que olvidé jejeje**

 **Y por último, ANUNCIO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA (sólo por si planeaban saltarlo) lo siento si entre una escena y otra ha sido un cambio muy abrupto y siempre fue mi intención que se notaran los cambios pero las marcas que dejé jamás se vieron y no sé por qué así que cada vez que se cambie de escena verán unas comillas y un asterisco como estos "*"**

 **Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fics en esta página.**

"*"

 **Capítulo tres: Comienza el movimiento**

Horas antes, luego del primer temblor ligero, Melody había logrado sacar las garras de Dante de su espalda y pudo, con mucho esfuerzo, sacarlo de encima suyo para dejarlo recostado en el piso. Se alejó lentamente y con cuidado para que el pokémon no despertara.

Con mucho miedo sacó la rama que estaba incrustada en su cola y una llama se encendió logrando que la pokémon supiera por donde avanzar con esa pequeña iluminación, entre tanta oscuridad, notó entonces que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña y además pudo encontrar la puerta de salida que tanto ansiaba ver. Cuidadosamente la abrió evitando hacer alguna clase de ruido y salió por la misma cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya fuera se cegó unos segundos por la repentina luz sobre sus ojos y volvió a guardar la rama en su cola, estiró su cuerpo y luego de un rato de preparación metal comenzó a correr por un pequeño campo lleno de maíz lo más rápido que podía. Miró hacia atrás y vio la que no era una cabaña como ella creía, sino que era una granja y se introdujo entre las plantaciones por si es que Dante despertaba y la veía alejarse. Ya estaba por cruzar el campo de maíz cuando una figura se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a reír.

-¿No estás algo grande para jugar a perderte en el maíz? –Preguntó ella sonriente.

-E-eh… Yo… -Dijo Melody retrocediendo por el repentino susto y cayendo al tropezarse por accidente.

-Calma, no te voy a lastimar. –Respondió la recién llegada sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. –Sólo me causó curiosidad ver un montón de maíz moviéndose y como no tengo nada que hacer quise ver que era.

Melody se sintió más segura con esa pokémon y tomó su mano para levantarse, ya de pie comenzó a limpiar su uniforme mientras la otra pokémon la observaba sonriente.

-Veo que eres del colegio femenino "Santa Mesprit" ¿Verdad? –Intuyó la joven y Melody asintió. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases? Estás muy lejos de tu colegio.

Melody sintió ganas de llorar y tocó su espalda que aún sangraba para luego mirar a la pokémon, tal vez ella podría ayudarla e incluso puede que tuviese un automóvil cerca y la pueda llevar a su casa, esbozó una gran sonrisa y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Señorita, vámonos por favor. –Dijo abrazando a la pokémon frente a ella. –En esa casa detrás de mí hay un pokémon que me alejó de mi colegio y me arrastró contra mi voluntad hasta acá, me golpeó más de una vez y me duele mucho donde enterró sus garras. –Balbuceó entre sollozos pero la pokémon pudo entenderla y acarició con cuidado la cabeza de la Braixen.

-Ya, tranquila, yo te llevaré a tu hogar, ahora dime ¿Qué pokémon era ese? –Preguntó con voz dulce.

-Era un Zoroark, decía que alguien lo seguía. –Respondió Melody aun llorando.

-Has hecho muy bien jovencita. –Dijo la pokémon. –Espera aquí, iré a ver.

-No lo hagas, es muy fuerte y puede herirte también. –Exclamó Melody.

-Yo también soy fuerte. –Dijo la pokémon. –Ahora ve a esperar un autobús, creo que uno llegará en unos minutos.

La pokémon fue a la casa y Melody iba a hacer lo que le había ordenado pero cuando el autobús estaba a unos metros se devolvió y comenzó a cruzar el campo de maíz. Ella misma sintió que lo que hacía era casi ridículo pero cuando ya iba por la mitad sintió un potente grito y una fuerte onda expansiva de color oscuro que rodeó todo el campo. Se quedó observando y a la distancia vio a Dante correr hacia su dirección, intentó ocultarse pero era demasiado tarde, ya la había visto y en menos de unos segundos se había colocado tras ella tomando uno de sus brazos para evitar que escape.

-Melody, me traicionaste, escapaste y me entregaste con la pokémon de la cual huía ¿Eres tonta o qué? Para ti no es importante ¿Verdad? Sólo deja que me capturen nuevamente y otra vez a sufrir mientras tú vuelves a tu vida normal y tal vez le cuentes esta historia a tus amiguitas y ninguna te crea a pesar de que les muestres mil veces esas marcas ¡Demonios Melody! Ella está cerca y ya nos encontró, todo esto es tu culpa ¿Sabes? Antes de que te fueras había tenido un sueño, no una pesadilla ¡Fue genial! Aunque no recuerdo que era ¿Tú lo recuerdas? Qué estupidez, ni que pudieras ver mis sueños ¿O tal vez sí? Sería muy aterrador si pudieras ver mis sueños y sería aterrador para ti porque... –Dante iba a continuar pero la pokémon que lo perseguía se paró frente a él. -¡Ella de nuevo!

-No recuerdo que hablaras tanto. –Confesó ella. –Lo que sea, no es nada personal, necesito capturarte para que liberen a mis amigas.

-¡No me interesan tus amigas! –Dijo el Zoroark muy molesto. –Yo también soy un ser vivo ¿Acaso valgo menos que ellas? Sé que tú sufriste lo mismo que yo, no… ¡Nadie sufrió como yo! ¡Ninguno en ese estúpido laboratorio sufrió como yo! Las pesadillas de Darkrai eran inaguantables, dolorosas y horribles, no sé cuánto tiempo tuve que aguantar en un sueño profundo con esas imágenes que aun rondan por mi mente. –Llevó sus garras a su nuca y la tomó cerrando los ojos demostrando gran dolor.

-Entiendo, tranquilo. –Dijo la pokémon preocupada. –Todos hemos sufrido y hemos perdido bastante contra nuestra voluntad, yo lo entiendo perfectamente. –Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se contuvo.

-¡Claro que no lo entiendes! –Gritó Dante lanzando una esfera de energía oscura hacia la pokémon quien se cubrió con uno de sus anillos y la bola desapareció completamente.

-¡Cálmate por favor! –Ella intentó convencerlo pero fue totalmente inútil ya que el pokémon se separó de Melody y se puso completamente en guardia. –Muy bien, si así lo quieres así será.

Ambos pokémon se pusieron en guardia y Melody al ver cómo iba a comenzar una batalla también se alejó un poco. Dante, sin embargo, usó Pulso Noche con una mano, ataque el cual impactó contra el suelo y cortó todo el maíz a su alrededor para no tener estorbos. La pokémon de los anillos dio un salto esquivando el ataque pero de inmediato se fijó que aquella onda oscura iba impactar contra Melody por lo que se acercó a ella para quitarla de en medio, pero fue golpeada por una rápida bola oscura que la lanzó metros hacia atrás. Dante la había lanzado y también fue él quien quitó a la Braixen de la dirección de su ataque lanzando también una bola oscura que la empujó, alejándola bastante.

-Ahora sí. –Dijo la pokémon frente a Dante. –Si quieres luchar no me detendré hasta conseguir la libertad de mis amigas y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Y yo no me detendré hasta que pueda vivir en paz. –Comentó Dante con una voz totalmente seria y sin expresión en su mirada.

Ambos se miraron atentamente unos segundos hasta que un ligero brillo de emoción surcó los orbes azules que el Zoroark tenía por ojos y eso dio inicio a la batalla. Rápidamente Dante corrió hasta la chica y con un resplandor en sus garras usó Tajo Umbrío lo que hizo a la pokémon retroceder donde tras su espalda dejó un anillo el cual la succionó y la hizo desaparecer junto al portal. Dante observó a su alrededor buscando a la pokémon, sabía de su habilidad, ella había estado antes que él en ese laboratorio. Al no encontrarla a sus lados vio hacia arriba pero ese fue su gran error. Bajo él sintió unas manos que tomaron sus pies y lo tiraron, se hundió repentinamente en uno de esos portales que la joven creaba con sus anillos y al aparecer se encontraban ambos cayendo desde un portal creado metros sobre el aire. La pokémon se mantenía sobre Dante con sus pies sobre su cuerpo sin preocuparle que ella también iba a tener un poderoso impacto contra la tierra.

Rápidamente el Zoroark usó Pulso Noche mientras caían, lo que hizo que la pokémon volara por el impacto metros hacia atrás, pudo con dificultad colocar un anillo tras ella para ser trasladada a un sitio en donde la caída no fuese tan brusca. Al ser transportada apareció rodando bruscamente, entre el maíz cortado, por la fuerza que aún conservaba de la caída.

Dante, sin embargo, en el aire logró incorporar la posición más favorable para amortiguar un poco el daño que sufriría al caer. Al llegar al suelo, además de levantar mucho polvo sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo que intentó aguantar, se levantó a duras penas y se puso firmemente de pie, de cualquier forma él era un ser resistente y además fuera de lo común por lo que pudo aguantar dentro de lo que se podría decir "bien" la caída.

-Maldito maíz. –Dijo el Zoroark quitando trozos de aquellas plantas que se habían incrustado en su cuerpo, junto a pedazos de piedras y limpió un poco su largo cabello con una sacudida con sus manos.

La pokémon no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Dante quién la esperaba preparando otra bola de energía oscura pero en cuanto la lanzó ella había usado nuevamente los anillos y envío la esfera de poder justo a la espalda del Zoroark el cual, además de recibir ese impacto en su espalda, fue sorprendido con un potente puñetazo en su rostro lo que lo hizo caer de espalda. No duró mucho tiempo en el piso pues se levantó de un salto y comenzó a usar pulso noche sin parar totalmente molesto. La pokémon intentó esquivar el ataque o huir usando los anillos pero le fue imposible pues eran muchos y muy rápidos los cuales la lastimaron bastante. Retrocedió unos pasos colocando sus brazos frente a su rostro cuando vio aparecer al Zoroark frente a ella con sus garras brillando intensamente con un color morado, las cuales se enterraron en su cuerpo sin piedad y la hicieron caer de rodillas al piso con la sangre saliendo de su nueva herida como si se tratara de una horrible cascada rojiza.

-Ni siquiera esto se compara a mi dolor. –Dijo el Zoroark mirando a la pokémon desde su posición y luego buscó con la mirada a la Braixen quién tiritaba de miedo, con los ojos muy abiertos. –Seguirás siendo mi rehén, te guste o no. –Sentenció con voz seca y se aceró a ella.

Melody reaccionó al ver como Dante se acercaba a ella y aterrorizada comenzó a correr, ya no era tan difícil con todo el maíz completamente cortado pero sabía que ese Zoroark era mucho más veloz que ella. Mientras corría miró hacia atrás unos segundos y se encontró con la pokémon que intentaba levantarse, estaba de espalda a ella y parecía no importarle la sangre. Era una pokémon interesante, usaba algo de ropa la cual ahora estaba totalmente destrozada y Melody pudo notar unas vendas envolviendo su torso bajo las pocas prendas que le quedaban. Se asustó al no ver en donde se encontraba Dante pero la repuesta le cayó, literalmente de golpe, cuando sintió todo el peso del Zoroark sobre ella lo cual la hizo caer de frente al piso mientras él se mantenía sobre la aterrada joven. Sin cuidado alguno presionó la cabeza de la pokémon contra la tierra usando sus garras y con voz suave habló contra su oído.

-Calma, ella está bien, eso no podría hacerle daño pero aún necesito tu ayuda. –Dijo y Melody solo atinaba a intentar escapar, estaba cada vez más temerosa de las extrañas actitudes que ese Zoroark tenía y la perturbaba demasiado, sentía que su respiración y su corazón iban muy rápido sólo del miedo que ese pokémon le provocaban y sintió un escalofrío recorrer completamente su espalda cuando Dante comenzó a hablar contra su oído. –Debemos irnos, no se atrevería a atacarte, lo he visto, no puede.

Se levantó de encima de Melody y vio su aterrada mirada por lo que de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mal y una culpa lo invadió completamente. Con sus manos tomó su cabeza creyendo que con eso el sentimiento de congoja terminaría pero no fue así.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Dijo repentinamente. –En verdad perdóname Melody, te he lastimado bastante, nada de esto es tú culpa ¡Sólo te voy arrastrando para conseguir mis propios propósitos! Me escudo con una chica, he caído tan bajo, que vergüenza ¡No puedo evitarlo! Lo intento pero es tan difícil las ideas se desordenan a cada momento en mi cabeza es estresante y doloroso, pero no tuve un mal sueño, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no sé cuánto rato estuve encerrado ¡Debieron ser años! ¿Te imaginas estar años encerrado simplemente con tus pesadillas? Darkrai ¡Él arruinó mi vida! No, Darkrai no tiene la culpa ¡Fue ese estúpido científico! Todos ellos.

-¡Cálmate por favor! –Gritó Melody y Dante la observó fijamente, paralizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. –Basta, tengo miedo y cuando te oigo hablar haces que me ponga más nerviosa.

Dante bajó la mirada y Melody intentó retroceder unos pasos pero aquel Zoroark aun la tenía tomada de un brazo y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. De un momento a otro su agarre se aflojó a lo que Melody aprovechó para separarse de él pero no huyó, lo observó preocupada y temerosa. La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente, era casi imperceptible pero para la Braixen fue suficiente para que un ataque de histeria la invadiera y comenzara a moverse desesperada, no sabía que hacer pero de pronto sintió que su cintura era rodeada por un fuerte brazo, más asustada aún vio como Dante la apegaba a él de forma protectora y cambiaba repentinamente de forma para que no lo reconocieran, tenía la apariencia de un Breelom y dio un gran salto para comenzar a alejarse rápidamente bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de la Braixen quién solo apreciaba la acción profundamente a pesar de temerle por sobre todas las cosas a aquel Zoroark. De pronto, todo comenzó a encajar lentamente en su mente y ya podía a comenzar a sacar sus conclusiones, tal vez ese Zoroark no era tan malo, tal vez simplemente había sufrido demasiado y tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a controlar sus horribles problemas de personalidad, claro, mientras estuviesen juntos, solo tal vez.

-Dante. –Llamó ella temerosa pero al ver que los ojos de aquel Breloom mantenían el azul original del Zoroark se sintió aunque sea un poco reconfortada, debía al menos intentar llevar lo mejor posible su situación y estaría dispuesta a comenzar a hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir al baño? Porque si es eso te digo que debes ir tras un árbol o algo así, no vamos a perder valioso tiempo en que tú estés buscando un baño de mujeres, además de que esos siempre están llenos y las chicas se demoran mil años en salir de un maldito baño ¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciendo? Las chicas pueden estar de los más normal y de pronto salen con sus gritos de "¡Quiero ir al baño!" Y uno que no sabe qué hacer, realmente no entiendo y mucho menos entiendo sobre su increíble atraso, dime ¿Por qué siempre van de a dos al baño? ¿Por qué van acompañadas? ¿Acaso se ayudan entre sí a hacer sus necesidades o algo? Son tan extrañas… -Iba a continuar con su relato pero la Braixen lo detuvo.

-Dante, hablas demasiado. –Dijo ella. –Sin embargo ¿Sabes lo que es el "Síndrome de Estocolmo"? –Preguntó riendo un poco ante su ocurrencia.

-No ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es una clase de enfermedad terminal? ¿Tienes eso? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Es contagioso?! Por favor dime que no es contagioso ¡Dime que es por transmisión sexual o algo así! Porque si es como el ébola ¡Que desastre! Estoy contagiado ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Dime que tiene cura por favor! ¡¿Hay algún doctor cerca?! ¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡Todo es tú culpa! Debiste decirme antes que estabas enferma. –El pokémon estaba muy asustado mientras gritaba sus conclusiones como energúmeno hasta que Melody volvió a hablar.

-Tienes razón, es terminal, pero mira el lado bueno… No, lo siento, no hay lado bueno. –Comentó riendo al ver como la cara de su secuestrador se deformaba del susto al caer en su mentira.

"*"

La pokémon aún estaba muy herida cuando su compañera apareció junto a ella, al verla sangrando se acercó rápidamente muy preocupada y tocó cuidadosamente su herida.

-¿Fue el "Proyecto Z"? –Preguntó la recién llegada mientras rompía más la ropa de la pokémon y hacía unas improvisadas vendas para colocar sobre las nuevas heridas.

-Tuvimos una pequeña batalla, pero no fue nada grave, descuida, no quiso matarme. –Respondió riendo ligeramente. –No le digas así, Dante suena mucho más lindo.

-Por Arceus, estás delirando. –Dijo la pokémon comenzando a cerrar y cicatrizar las heridas de su compañera usando uno de sus movimientos. –De seguro te golpeó muy fuerte.

-Sí, pero no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Dante se ha ido no hace mucho, lleva a una Braixen adolescente con él, es fácil reconocerlo pues cambiará su forma pero no la forma de la pokémon, ella usa un uniforme del colegio de chicas. –Dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Muy bien, iré tras él, tú quédate aquí mientras tanto y cuando te sientas mejor puedes levantarte. –La chica se levantó y comenzó a andar.

-Sí, lo haré, por cierto, tengo una pequeña pregunta. –La pokémon al escuchar las palabras de su compañera se detuvo. -¿Cuándo piensas decirle sobre esto a tú novio? –La Lilligant esbozó una sonrisa algo triste.

-Lo mejor será que no lo sepa. –Respondió Laneth muy apenada.

-Por cómo van las cosas será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se entere ¿Por qué no decirle antes que sepa de la forma más dolorosa? –Preguntó mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa y se mantenía sentada viendo atentamente a la joven.

-Veré que hago, pero no tendría que recibir concejos amorosos de ti. –Dijo Laneth riendo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Yo sólo decía. –Esa frase quedó en el aire. –A veces es difícil tener una relación en estas condiciones. –Finalmente suspiró y se recostó en el piso cerrando sus ojos y sucumbiendo al sueño.

"*"

Darkrai había logrado su cometido, eliminando a cada pokémon que se interpusiera en su camino se internó en el laboratorio y comenzó a entrar a las zonas más seguras y resguardadas, casi al final de aquella construcción, tuvo bastantes problemas pues había llamado la atención de las alarmas de seguridad pero cuando los pokémon fueron a buscarlo él ya se había confundido entre las sombras y había logrado llegar hasta donde uno de sus compañeros se encontraba encerrado, aquel enorme pokémon estaba con tanta seguridad, tantos artefactos de tecnología muy avanzada lo contenían que habría sido muy difícil liberarlo, en especial porque además de todo se encontraba profundamente dormido. Desgraciadamente la habilidad de Darkrai de otorgar pesadillas a quienes lo rodeaban era involuntaria por lo que en cuanto se acercó ese pokémon comenzó a removerse con clara incomodidad en su rostro.

 _Podía verse a ese enorme pokémon de color rojo luchando contra otro de también enormes dimensiones con fuerza y furia, ninguno de los dos lados estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero de pronto el enorme pokémon de tierra comenzó sentirse débil, ya no podía su propio cuerpo y era mucho más lento lo que su contrincante, aquel pez azul aprovechó para atacar sin piedad, debilitándolo, dejándolo al filo entre la vida y la muerte. Un enorme chorro de agua hecho con toda la fuerza y fiereza del mar fue directo al pokémon rojo y él, por su parte, intentó contrarrestar aquel potente y fatal ataque con un rayo amarillo. Ambos ataques impactaron e intentaron superar al otro hasta que en un momento el pokémon de tierra comenzó a pisotear con sus enormes pies y creó un poderoso terremoto mientras mantenía su ataque._

Fuera de la pesadilla creada por Darkrai, el pokémon siniestro vio como Groudon comenzaba a destrozar con sus patas todo lo que lo mantenía encerrado, la habitación comenzó a destruirse y la máquina que lo mantenía dormido hizo un corte y dejó de recibir electricidad por lo que lentamente el pokémon encerrado comenzó a despertar, abriendo sus pesados y amarillos ojos, estaba muy desorientado y pidió a Darkrai explicaciones con la mirada.

-Arriba mi compañero, no pienses más en tus rivalidades con Kyogre, es lo de menos ahora y tenemos poco tiempo, nuestros verdaderos enemigos vendrán en poco tiempo e intentarán dejarte dormido nuevamente ¿Estás dispuesto a permitir que te encierren nuevamente unos seres inferiores a ti? ¿Corrompidos por su falta de poder y sus ansias de poseer el tuyo? ¿Crees que es justo? –Pronunció fríamente Darkrai y Groudon tan sólo soltó un enorme rugido en respuesta para terminar de quebrar todos los utensilios a su alrededor. –Eso pensé.

"*"

Melody y Dante habían llegado luego de unas horas, de vuelta a la ciudad por no saber a donde más ir. Ninguno sabía que hacer pero Melody quería por lo menos llamar a su abuela para explicarle que estaba bien e inventarle alguna excusa acerca de su desaparición. Ambos caminaban con relativa calma, bueno, Dante estaba sólo un poco más tranquilo desde la última vez que había estado en aquella ciudad pero seguía con su mente en mil y una posibilidades de que lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Dante, relájate, piensa en esto: Si esa chica te estuviera persiguiendo lo mejor sería esconderse a simple vista en una ciudad porque de esa forma ella no podría armar alboroto. –Dijo intentando calmar a su extraño compañero. –Desesperarse no logrará nada, sólo hará que tu paranoia crezca más sin razón aparente.

El Zoroark asintió y de pronto lanzó un grito mientras retrocedía al ver algo que creyó sería un peligro pero más bien fue un pequeño error de su parte. Se fijó bien y notó que sólo era un cartel por lo que volvió al lado de la Braixen.

-No temas es sólo un… -Melody observó el cartel totalmente interesada y se acercó más aún. –Un momento... –Dijo mientras estaba a unos metros del cartel. –El pokémon de éste anuncio ¿Acaso no es…?

Iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un temblor y su histeria comenzó nuevamente, se puso a gritar desesperada y se alejó para todos lados mientras lloraba asustada, el temblor iba aumentando de intensidad hasta que finalmente era tan fuerte que ya estaba completamente confirmado que no era otra cosa que un potente terremoto. Al ver como las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a desprenderse de sus cimientos, la desesperación de los demás pokémon, la velocidad con que los autos recorrían las calles, como algunos pokémon se dedicaban a rezar y el balanceo errático de los cables eléctricos provocaron en ella un enorme miedo, mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba de cualquier otro pokémon que hubiese sentido tal manifestación de la "naturaleza".

-¡Cálmate, hembra, cálmate! –Gritó Dante a la perturbada Braixen quién no paraba de gritar y moverse de forma desesperada por todos lados. -¡Estás histérica! –El Zoroark se acercó a ella e intentó calmarla pero le fue imposible, ya molesto le dio una bofetada pero no pareció funcionar, ella seguía totalmente alterada. Probó con lanzarle una bola de energía oscura pero tampoco parecía funcionar, sólo logró lanzarla al suelo. -¡Melody!

La Braixen se levantó y sin importarle nada comenzó a correr sin parar, no parecía reaccionar a nada y no estaba con sus sentidos alerta, sólo podía correr sin parar. Cruzó la calle sin saber lo que hacía y Dante se adelantó usando Pulso Noche para derribar y voltear los automóviles que fuesen alguna clase de peligro para la Braixen. Varios escombros y cables de electricidad también comenzaron a caer en dirección a la alterada pokémon y era Dante quién se encargaba de destruirlos, pero sólo para Melody, los demás pokémon que simplemente no eran aquella Braixen sufrieron o murieron a causa de los desastres que el movimiento telúrico provocaba. Pasados varios minutos el terremoto se detuvo y luego de unos segundos en que la pokémon seguía fuera de sí, el Zoroark se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago para luego dejarla caer sin piedad en el piso mientras ella seguía llorando.

-¡Ya paró el maldito terremoto! ¡Loca de patio! ¡¿No te das cuenta cuando un estúpido temblor se detiene?! ¡¿Y qué demonios fue esa actitud de energúmena de hace unos segundos?! Parecías una completa psicópata ¡Eso fue aterrador! Loca extraña Braixen, además del síndrome de Estocolmo me vas a pegar la locura con tus rarezas y tus fobias extrañas, además ¿Cómo demonios se llama la fobia a los temblores? Ahora que lo pienso me daba risa el nombre de la fobia a las palabras largas era… Era ¿Cómo era? Bueno era una palabra larga que parecía _lengua trabas…_ Es decir trabalenguas ¿Ves lo que haces? ¡Ahora me confundes! ¡Maldita imbécil! ¡Loca extraña y estúpida Braixen! –Mientras Dante hablaba rápidamente y sin parar no se dio cuenta que estaban bajo la sombra de un edificio del cual se desprendió un enorme pedazo de concreto que iba directamente a su cabeza. -¡No eres más que una loca de pat…! -Fue en ese momento que la roca se partió en dos sobre su cabeza y lo dejó completamente inconsciente.

Melody se levantó y de pronto se dio cuenta, se sintió horrorizada al ver la situación.

 _-No puede ser. –Pensó. –Me oriné del susto._

Luego de su revelación se dio cuenta de que en el suelo se encontraba el Zoroark inconsciente, soñando lindo nuevamente. No sabía qué hacer, no quería moverse a causa de su situación y justo cuando estaba más complicada una voz la llamó y la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Señorita ¿Necesita ayuda? –La Braixen observó hacia el pokémon que le hablaba, se avergonzó más aún pues era un joven muy guapo y no quería decirle que le dio un ataque de histeria por el terremoto y además a causa de eso se orinó. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Oh, esa es una buena pregunta. –Contestó bajando más la falda de su uniforme muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué le pasó a él? –Preguntó Aaron acercándose al Zoroark mientras la Braixen retrocedía ligeramente para que no notara su "estado".

-Le cayó un pedazo de concreto en la cabeza, pero de seguro está bien, es muy fuerte. –Dijo ella retrocediendo.

-Si quiere puedo ayudarla a llevarlo a un centro pokémon o algo. –Dijo el Lucario preocupado.

-Sería genial, pero lo mejor sería primero entrar a esa tienda de ropa que están saqueando allí en frente. –Propuso señalando dicho establecimiento ante la confusa mirada del Lucario. –Digo, para limpiar la herida de su cabeza, además, caí sobre un charco de agua y quisiera cambiar mi ropa, no quisiera que los pokémon creyeran que me oriné.

-Está bien, me parece una buena idea. –Respondió Aaron creyendo lo que la joven le había dicho. –De casualidad jovencita. –Dijo mientras colocaba a Dante sobre su espalda. -¿No habrá visto pasar a una Lilligant por aquí?

-Hum, me parece que no. –Respondió ella a su vez.

El Lucario soltó un suspiro y asintió mientras entraban a la tienda que estaba llena de pokémon aprovechando la situación para sacar todo lo posible, hasta los guardias de seguridad se estaban llevando la mercancía de la destruida sucursal. Melody ni tonta ni perezosa comenzó a correr para buscar la sección juvenil mientras que Aaron la seguía desde atrás con Dante sobre su espalda aun descansando apacible, sin tener idea de lo que sucedía, de vez en cuando el inconsciente pokémon soltaba suspiros y leves balbuceos entre sueños totalmente inentendibles.

Finalmente la joven Braixen encontró un conjunto que llamó su atención, miró de reojo al Lucario con una pequeña sonrisa picarona para luego correr a los baños de empleados en donde había duchas. Se comenzó a bañar con agua muy caliente como si se tratar de agua tibia y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido aquel día.

- _Y probablemente nada de esto me habría ocurrido si hubiese hecho la tarea de historia con tiempo_. –Pensó mientras jabonaba su cuerpo. – _Bueno y de cualquier forma ¿De qué rayos me sirve saber quién era la princesa Scarlett?_

Ya al terminar se colocó la ropa sonriente, a ella le gustaba bastante la moda y las últimas tendencias. Soltó un suspiro mientras modelaba frente al pequeño espejo y arreglaba su cabello. Sintió de pronto unos golpes en la puerta y simplemente respondió con un "Está ocupado" pero los golpes fueron insistentes y cada vez más fuertes hasta que ya cansada se decidió a abrir la puerta, de cualquier forma ya estaba lista.

-Ya, lo siento, pero me había caído a un charco de agua y me ensucié completamente. –Relataba la misma mentira anterior y luego observó al pokémon que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. –Disculpe las molestias pero de cualquier forma hay más baños ¿Sabe?

El pokémon era un enorme Rhyperior que la observaba atentamente sin despegarse de la puerta por lo que Melody no podía pasar.

-Ya dije que lo siento ¿Me permite pasar? –Preguntó algo extrañada por el comportamiento de aquel pokémon pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro. -¿Me permite pasar? –Repitió y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. -¿Por favor?

El pokémon sonrió de pronto lo que dejó confusa a la Braixen, no era una sonrisa normal, tampoco era una sonrisa macabra, era una perturbadora expresión llena de lujuria lo que la pokémon no supo identificar pero si la asustó y trató de pasar pero el enorme cuerpo de la criatura frente a ella pero el mismo se lo impidió y además cerró la puerta tras su espalda poniendo seguro. Melody retrocedió y soltó un gran grito aterrado mientras el Rhyperior le cerraba más el espacio mientras pronunciaba unas palabras con voz tétrica.

-Con tanto desastre nadie se preocupará por los problemas de una simple chica. –Dijo con voz que heló la sangre de la tipo fuego. –Y además hay que despejar la mente, quiero pasar un buen rato y por eso te seguí.

"*"

Aaron limpiaba las heridas del Zoroark con lo que en su tiempo había sido la tela de una polera de un precio bastante elevado para tratarse de una simple prenda, cuando sus orejas se movieron hacia todos lados y se levantó alerta a lo que pasara a su alrededor. Sintió un ligero sonido y pensó de pronto en la Braixen con la que había llegado a la tienda, creyó que tal vez un escombro le había caído encima o algo por el estilo por lo que se preocupó y usó su habilidad con el aura para intentar encontrarla lo que funcionó pero le pareció bastante extraño encontrar un aura diferente junto a ella. Observó al Zoroark unos segundos, no le iba a pasar nada si desaparecía unos minutos para ver que le ocurría a la joven.

Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el baño de empleados y comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba llamando a la joven, pero ella tenía la boca tapada por la mano del Rhyperior quién no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. A pesar de todo, Aaron no se detuvo y lanzó una potente aura esfera a la manilla de la puerta destruyéndola junto al seguro lo que dejó la puerta suelta como si se tratara de una simple cortina, además de destrozar gran parte de la misma. Al entrar y ver a la joven quién estaba siendo silenciada contra su voluntad se puso rápidamente en guardia observando molesto al Rhyperior.

-¡Déjala ir! ¡Ahora! –Gritó el Lucario y el enorme pokémon tipo tierra/roca lo observó detenidamente. – ¿No me escuchaste?

-¡Oh por Arceus! –Exclamó de pronto el pokémon que tenía a la Braixen imposibilitada de hacer algún movimiento. -¡Es Aaron el famoso luchador! Te lo juro, soy tu fan.

-He… ¿Ok? ¡Eso no importa! ¡Libera a la pobre chica! –Demandó intentando no tomar en cuenta la mirada de emoción que tenía el pokémon.

-No puedo creerlo, conocí a Aaron y además voy a violar a una adolescente ¡Los sueños si se hacen realidad! –El enorme pokémon seguía en su mundo mientras la Braixen lo miraba con el ceño fruncido intentando reclamar algunas cosas y Aaron lo miraba con cara de " _Este debe ser el violador más idiota del mundo_ ".

"*"

Mientras tanto, Dante aún se encontraba inconsciente pero no se veía tan mal por los cuidados que Aaron le había otorgado que a pesar de no ser muchos, mostraron una mejoría considerable. El joven Zoroark descansaba sin preocuparse de nada cuando de pronto una joven lo vio y no pudo creer que su suerte le hubiera favorecido tanto, se acercó a él y al notar lo profundamente dormido que estaba sonrió para sus adentros. Era la misma pokémon con la que el Zoroark había luchado en el campo de maíz y sin perder tiempo ella sacó uno de sus anillos y lo colocó en el suelo comenzando a abrir un gran portal para luego tomar con algo de esfuerzo a Dante en sus brazos y comenzar a bajarlo para que fuese succionado por el anillo.

-Arceus, cuando estás dormido te ves tan ultra _cute_ que parece mentira el que me hayas dejado estas horribles heridas en el cuerpo. –Dijo para luego observar dichas cicatrices. –Muy bien hasta el fondo. –Estaba por soltarlo pero luego observó la tienda y se detuvo. –Hum… Tal vez saque un poco de ropa, digo, este energúmeno destruyó la anterior.

Introdujo a Dante en el portal y luego de hacerlo desaparecer colocó el anillo en su muñeca como si fuera una simple pulsera y comenzó a registrar la tienda buscando algo lindo y de su talla, ya estaba cansada de que los pokémon que la veían por la calle se quedaran observando sus vendas y preguntando si algo le había sucedido durante el terremoto y claro, no sólo miradas preocupadas recibía.

"*"

 **Hola, yo de nuevo, heeeems, muchas gracias a todos por todo, como siempre se agradecen una y mil veces a cada persona que lee y a los que comentan en especial a quienes me ayudan y me corrigen, eso hace que esta historia se mejore y perfeccione lo que me hace muy feliz, ya quedará bien limpia.**

 **Bueno, solo eso por esta vez, como ya saben cualquiera puede darme una crítica constructiva con buenas palabras para ayudarme a mejorar, recuerden avisarme de todo lo que esté mal escroto.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, perdón por la tardanza, más abajo explicaré todo.**

 **Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría fanfics en esta página.**

" ***"**

 **Capítulo cuatro: ¿Qué?**

Mientras el _Violador/Fanboy_ continuaba intentando recibir un autógrafo por parte de Aaron, la Braixen se mantenía en su mundo ideal en donde se imaginaba historias heroicas en las cuales ella era salvada de un malvado pokémon por parte de aquel guapo Lucario que había conocido hace menos de una hora el cual le inspiraba confianza a pesar de no tener ni idea de quién era. En su mente se veía a ella misma con un hermoso vestido con increíbles detalles el cual no había olvidado quitarle las etiquetas a diferencia de lo que estaba usando en ese momento que aún mantenía el molesto papelito que le causaba algo de picazón.

 _-¡Deja ir a la hermosa, gentil, amable, hermosa, adorable, simpática, fuerte, hermosa, kawaii, inteligente, sabia, fotogénica, hermosa, sensual, humilde, modesta y hermosa doncella! –Exclamaba Aaron blandiendo su Master Sword mientras su armadura y escudo brillaban con fuerza gracias a los rayos del imponente sol._

 _-¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Ni por todos los caballeros ultra nobles y con dinero del mundo! ¡Ella es tan cool que no podría dejarla! –Dijo a su vez el malvado Rhyperior venido del desierto._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Aaron sempai! ¡Sálvame por favor! –Pidió la joven con su dulce voz._

Pero claro que la mente de Melody podía imaginarse un sin fin de situaciones pero la realidad podía ser muy distinta de lo que a ella le gustaría que fuera.

-Mira, dame tu autógrafo ahora y luego te digo si la dejé ir o no. –Intentó negociar el Rhyperior con el Lucario.

-No, déjala ir ahora y luego te doy el autógrafo. –Dijo por su parte Aaron ya cansado de la actitud del extraño pokémon.

Aburrida de la situación, Melody ya no deseaba un hermoso rescate al puro estilo de una joven damisela en peligro, ahora quería que ese estúpido e ingenuo Lucario le disparara un Aura Esfera al Rhyperior y ambos pudiesen cortar el rollo de una vez por todas. Entones su mente comenzó a vagar nuevamente sin rumbos alguno, hasta los confines en el que podía pasar cualquier estupidez sin sentido por aquel lugarcito privado en el cual se dedicaba a fantasear sin restricción alguna y de pronto soltó un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Toda su vida se había encontrado encerrada en ese colegio exclusivamente de hembras lo que, según ella, comenzaba a arruinar su adolescencia y de un momento a otro, en un día cualquiera, sus expectativas de lo que le vendría aquella tarde cambiaron completamente, pasando de imaginar lo mucho que sufriría en el colegio a lo mucho que sufriría con un extraño chico desorientado, con personalidad explosiva y muchos cambios repentinos de actitud.

A pesar de lo mucho que podría dedicarse a meditar ante ese aspecto del momento aterrador que vivió y de lo que estaba viviendo, su mente no podía tomarle el peso a ello, y tal vez, por el hecho de ser algo novedoso para ella la repentina presencia de chicos en su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y en cierto modo la emocionaba, ambos eran muy guapos a sus ojos pero si tuviera que escoger entre uno de los dos sería Aaron, era el menos perturbado de los dos, aunque comparado con Dante, cualquier pokémon parecía menos perturbado. De cualquier manera no podía desprestigiar al Zoroark, tenía ese oscuro pasado y una apariencia de malvado que aparecía en las series adolescentes que le gustaba ver en internet. También Aaron mostraba ser más atento, menos agresivo, preocupado y protector.

Mientras la Braixen se perdía en sus "profundos" pensamientos, por su parte Aaron se sintió algo extraño al ver la sonrisa perturbadora que puso de pronto aquella pokémon. Ya harto de hacer la espera más larga le lanzó un Aura Esfera al enorme pokémon y cuando lo vio completamente clavado en la muralla por el poder que ese ataque poseía fue inmediatamente con la Braixen y la ayudó a levantarse para luego corroborar de que no le hubieran hecho ninguna clase de daño.

-¡Me has salvado! –Dijo feliz la pokémon a Aaron el cual no la escuchó pues estaba distraído intentando sentir el aura de Dante el cual no parecía estar cerca. -¡Quisiera darte algo! –Exclamó mientras juntaba sus manos, cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios a la mejilla del Lucario el cual no había notado esta acción y se corrió hasta la puerta del baño para ver por ella sin darse cuenta de cómo Melody perdió el equilibrio al no sentir jamás el contacto con el pokémon y casi cae al suelo.

-Me parece que no veo a su amigo. –Informó Aaron y al voltear Melody rápidamente se puso en una pose relajada como si jamás hubiera querido besarlo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó entre extrañada pero una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. -¿Ósea que Dante se fue?

Soltó un suspiro, ya no tendría nada que temer pero de pronto se sintió muy mal. " _Estúpido y sensual Dante, me haces tener sentimientos encontrados_ " pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ambos pokémon salieron del baño y caminaron hasta la zona de la tienda en donde Aaron había dejado a Dante anteriormente pero no lo vieron por ningún lado, sin embargo, el joven Lucario sintió un aura que ya había percibido antes y provenía de la sección de ropa juvenil. Sin decirle nada a la Braixen comenzó a alejarse para ver con sus propios ojos si efectivamente se trataba de quién creía que era y ya estando a unos metros Melody lo siguió interesada, creyendo que había encontrado a Dante pero grande fue su sorpresa al equivocarse y ver cómo aquel Lucario veía con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro a una Lopunny que se probaba algo de ropa mientras se miraba a un espejo en la muralla.

-Te vi en las noticias. –Pronunció sorprendido el pokémon, llamando la atención de la chica. –Tú estabas desaparecida.

-Hem… ¡Hola! –Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa y luego su expresión cambió a una nerviosa al ver a la Braixen que se encontraba tras Aaron. –Ya sabes cómo es la prensa, muy escandalosa. –Comentó retrocediendo levemente mientras intentaba tapar su rostro con unas cuantas prendas. –Que te vaya bien. –Comenzó a alejarse pero Melody se aproximó hasta ella algo temerosa pero sin perder su coraje, o al menos eso intentaba demostrar.

-¡Tú! –Llamó la Braixen. -¿¡Te llevaste a Dante!?

Eso sí que asombró tanto a la Lopunny como al Lucario, una que no entendía cómo es que esa chica de un momento a otro comenzaba a preocuparse por ese Zoroark del que intentó escapar hace unas horas y el otro que no entendía la relación que podría tener esa maga con el Zoroark inconsciente. La confusión era grande y nadie sabía quién iba a hablar primero, pero quién más confundido estaba fue quien dijo la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Fue la voz de Aaron lo que rompió ese silencio de unos segundos e inició otro.

-¡Mimi! –Llamó una voz desde la entrada de la tienda y cuando la Lopunny reconoció la voz se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Hum… Lo mejor será retirarme. –Murmuró mientras sacaba un anillo y formaba un portal el cual antes de que algún pokémon hiciera alguna reacción dejó caer sobre su cabeza y desapareció.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Preguntó totalmente sorprendido el Lucario mientras que Melody elevaba sus hombros mostrando que tampoco entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo sintieron unas voces provenir tras sus espaldas y al voltear y dirigirse hacia el lugar del dónde se escuchaban Aaron abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa aún al ver en la entrada de la tienda a su novia la cual aún no lo había visto pero tenía una mirada asombrada, aparentemente por algo que la maga le estaba contando, pero al sentir que era observada desvió la vista hacia Aaron el cual estaba completamente paralizado y con los ojos como platos de lo abierto que estaban.

Se miraron unos segundos entre los cuales la cara de confusión de Aaron era leída a la perfección por los ojos entristecidos de la Lilligant quién tenía una expresión de "Puedo explicarlo" o "Te lo iba a decir". Finalmente, tanto Mimi como Melody al ser las espectadoras se dieron un par de miradas con cara de "Aquí nosotras sobramos".

-Aaron. –Dijo finalmente la Lilligant. –Puede que justo ahora estés muy confuso y lo entiendo pero no puedo explicarte lo que sucede aún, te aconsejo una sola cosa, sal de la ciudad rápido o de lo contrario sufrirás cosas inimaginables.

-No, Laneth, dime ahora que sucede, te lo pido y tal vez pueda ayudar. –Intentó convencerla el Lucario pero ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y negó muy triste. –Lo entenderé, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Es muy peligroso. –Respondió ella y luego soltó un suspiro. –No eres tan fuerte para lidiar contra esto.

A pesar de las advertencias, Aaron quiso acercarse, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de parpadear cuando ambas pokémon desaparecieron, fue sorprendente, no vio que hicieran un solo movimiento cuando ya se habían alejado completamente de su vista. Melody estaba cada vez más asombrada con todo lo que sucedía y si no fuera porque aún sentía las ardientes punzadas que las garras de Dante habían provocado en su espalda creería que es un sueño. Se acercó lentamente al Lucario y observó como éste se llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla con una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro y más grande era aún pues por un segundo creyó sentir una tibia sensación en el lugar por el cual pasaba su mano. Se giró levemente y observó a la chica quién estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Y… -Dijo Melody intentando calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado. -¿Es tu prima?

Fue en ese momento en que Aaron se planteó seriamente de que todas las hembras que estaban a su alrededor eran bastante extrañas.

"*"

Dante despertó y soltó un gran bostezo seguido de estirar su cuerpo y sentir el dolor en su cabeza, se tocó un poco la zona afectada y sintió un paño manchado de sangre, lo retiró y lo observó un momento.

-Aquí hay un gran golpe, un poco de sangre seca y un pequeño hilo de sangre que sigue fluyendo. Todo indica que sea lo que sea que sucedió fue culpa de Melody, ella y sus locuras ¡Melody! ¡Demonios mujer! ¡¿Qué me has hecho ahora?! Si fue alguno de tus planes para huir te juro que esta vez te has pasado, me vas a dejar el cráneo deforme y hundido lo cual no es muy lindo que digamos, tendré que arreglar mi peinado para otro lado intentando tapar esta horrible marca ¡Hablando de marcas! Estoy casi seguro haber visto un marcado rio de orina pasar por tu falda ¡Eres una extraña y asquerosa pokémon! ¿Acaso no puedes aguantarte? O al menos, en vez de salir corriendo a lo loco pudiste aprovechar esas energías para ir hacia un baño que era mucho más efectivo, no sé cómo acabé junto a una pokémon tan extraña como tú y… -En eso el joven Zoroark se levantó extrañado y miró alrededor con gran confusión y curiosidad al no identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba ni donde podría estar la chica con la que se suponía, estaba hablando.

Observó entre la oscuridad muy preocupado y comenzó a sentir un profundo miedo, retrocedió levemente intentando ver alrededor pero su espalda chocó con un fierro del cual una potente descarga eléctrica surgió y lo hizo caer al piso por la sorpresa para luego intentar levantarse cuidadosamente. Unas luces se encendieron a su alrededor y pudo ver con claridad que se encontraba dentro de una jaula en una habitación muy pequeña y cerrada en la cual sólo se veía una puerta que estaba completamente cerrada y se veía muy resistente, pesada y segura, probablemente para evitar que él huyera nuevamente, mientras que su jaula no parecía tener puerta alguna. A su alrededor pudo notar que esa habitación no poseía ventanas o murallas, sólo espejos que se reflejaban unos a otros devolviendo muchas veces la imagen del aterrado Zoroark, el cual ya sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Furia, horror y desesperación eran los sentimientos que cruzaban por todo su ser y sin decir una palabra más soltó un potente ataque, se trataba de Pulso Noche, el cual se dirigió como onda expansiva desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia el exterior, golpeando los barrotes de la jaula con gran fuerza los cuales resistieron el ataque a la perfección e incluso, fue devuelto con el doble de intensidad y en forma de energía eléctrica que hicieron a Dante sufrir y soltar un enorme grito de dolor.

-Dante. –Se escuchó una voz cuando la electricidad se había detenido y el Zoroark yacía débil tirado en el suelo y respirando agitado mientras sufría leves convulsiones como vestigios de lo que habían sido los potentes rayos anteriores. –Es un nombre interesante ¿Lo sacaste de la "Divina Comedia"? Lo que sea, bienvenido de vuelta, desgraciadamente tuvimos que duplicar la seguridad. –Unos pasos resonaron y la gran puerta de acero resonó mostrando a un pokémon con traje de científico el cual se acercó a la jaula con una expresión bastante seria, en sus manos tenía una libreta y la observaba de vez en cuando. –Creímos en el momento en que escapaste que no ibas a sobrevivir pero veo que claramente nos hemos equivocado, no estabas listo pero Darkrai no sabía eso así que simplemente puso tu vida en riesgo, fue de milagro que sobrevivieras.

-Quiero irme. –Murmuró el herido pokémon aún en el suelo, estaba muy débil para hablar más fuerte.

-¿Qué? Oh no, acabas de pasar la fase uno simplemente, aún falta la fase dos y la tres, habrá que hacer unos cuantos arreglos pues aún teníamos estimado tenerte en reposo por un año más. –Dijo el pokémon observando la libreta un poco para luego cerrarla. –Teníamos planeado que tu despertar fuese al cabo de doce años en los cuales te encontrarías en proceso de desarrollo y tu cuerpo asimilaba el nuevo poder. Has sido nuestro mayor logro, Dante, no sabes lo orgulloso que eso nos hace. Ninguno de los otros proyectos fue tan exitoso, todos han tenido algún defecto o no han asimilado del todo el poder que han recibido. –Volvió a abrir su libreta y pasó varias páginas. –Bueno, el más exitoso y estable hasta ahora, muchos otros han muerto y bueno, Mimi, Laneth, Sofía, Lucía, Anastasia y Rocío son muy limitadas, además de Mary y Lyna que ellas sí que están a tu nivel, el único problema es que aún les falta tiempo para asimilar la enorme cantidad de poder que resguardan en su interior.

-Deja que me vaya, te lo suplico, déjame libre. –Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. –Las pesadillas no puedo más ¡Once años de pesadillas! Nadie puede vivir con eso, no sé cómo pude sobrevivir, deja que me vaya, por favor.

-No te preocupes mi pequeño, ya no habrán más pesadillas, no necesitas estar junto a Darkrai. –Respondió el científico.

-¿Qué hicieron con Mel…? –Dante iba a seguir hablando pero de pronto guardó silencio, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se quedó callado por sí mismo y no se fue por las ramas.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó nuevamente el pokémon pero Dante negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Vamos ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿Q-qué pasó c-con Mimi? –Preguntó intentando pasar desapercibido lo que realmente estaba por decir.

-¿De verdad te importa? Vi las enormes heridas que dejaste en su cuerpo, la pobre ahora se debe cubrir más con vendas, al final de la semana va a terminar pareciendo momia. –Respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa a lo que Dante también quiso reír pero prefirió mantenerse serio para que creyera que en verdad se preocupaba por la Lopunny. –No pasa nada con ella, dijo que te encontró inconsciente en una tienda de ropa y que se demoró un poco sacando unas prendas para ella misma.

Dante quiso preguntar por la Braixen pero prefirió guardar silencio y le dio la espalda al científico mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, estaba aterrado, no estaba seguro de lo que vendría a continuación pero de lo que si tenía completa certeza es que no sería nada lindo para él.

El científico observó la reacción de su experimento y colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios para luego encenderlo. Ya terminado aquel proceso dio una profunda bocanada y expulsó el humo por la comisura izquierda de su labio haciendo que el solo hecho de sentir el pesado olor del tabaco el Zoroark comenzara a toser sin parar lo que fue la señal del fumador para retirarse en silencio por donde había entrado.

Dante se lanzó al suelo y se volvió en algo similar a un ovillo acurrucado en el piso mientras mantenía los ojos abiertos y miraba directamente al frente, no quería volver a dormir, sabía que si lo hacía a pesar de estar lejos de Darkrai sucumbiría a las pesadillas nuevamente porque estaba más que seguro que no había sido casualidad para él tener lindos sueños desde que se quedó dormido al ser libre por fin. Creyó que a pesar de sentirse perseguido el dormir esa vez hizo un cambio radical en él, sentir esas suaves caricias fue probablemente la cosa más maravillosa que había sentido desde que era un Zorua y así mismo se vio en su sueño, abrazado a una suave figura que le daba tranquilidad, siendo un pequeño pokémon que necesitaba urgentemente que espantaran aquellos horribles miedos que salían de su propio inconsciente. Que a pesar de saber que no eran reales –Por múltiples procesos que esos científicos usaron con él para que no cayera en una locura incontrolable. –Necesitaba que alguien lo corroborara, que le dijera de una forma dulce que no tenía nada que temer y a pesar de no haber sido expresado con palabras, y más aún, sin tener aquel resultado como objetivo principal, que finalmente lograran un paz en él, una que hace años había estado buscando, lanzando llamadas de auxilio que jamás fueron contestadas.

"*"

Tal vez había sido el mediodía más aterrador para muchos pokémon en especial para algunos como Melody, o tan confuso para pokémon como Aaron. Ninguno tenía mucha idea de a dónde iba y venía el mundo a su alrededor, sin embargo, acordaron estar juntos un poco más para que cuando todo tenga su explicación no queden con la duda.

Por otro lado se encontraba una pokémon andando tranquilamente junto a un enorme lago que estaba en medio de la ciudad, en una reserva natural que estaba desde que la ciudad fue construida. Ella observaba atentamente el lago buscando señales de algo, o mejor dicho, alguien en específico. Soltó un sonoro bostezo que cubrió con su cola para que no se notara tanto la acción mencionada con anterioridad.

De un momento a otro sintió a su alrededor unos ligeros pasos, eran casi inaudibles, pero al mirar a su lado pudo apreciar una majestuosa figura, la cual la observaba de pie sin problema alguno en el lago. La pokémon volteó completamente y observó al ser frente a ella a los ojos, con gesto desafiante.

-Por fin te encuentro, mi deber es capturarte y devolverte nuevamente al lugar del que escapaste, aún quedan investigaciones que hacer. –Dijo ella moviendo lentamente su cola tras ella, estaba un poco ansiosa y esperaba a que aquel pokémon accediera a luchar contra ella.

-No debieron enviarte a ti. –Sentenció con una voz profunda como el océano el pokémon que caminaba sobre el agua. –Puede que hayan sido capaz de imitar menos de la mitad de mi poder en una simple Milotic como tú pero jamás estarás a mi nivel y los pokémon que no están siquiera en mi nivel no pueden ni pensar en darme órdenes.

-Para su información señor Suicune. –Mencionó ella con voz firme sin sentirse intimidada en lo absoluto. –El poder que he adquirido de usted no me hace quién soy, solo fue una pequeña ayuda que de cualquier forma no necesitaba y, por si no lo recuerda, pokémon más débiles que yo lograron encerrarlo.

-Si quieres llevarme a ese horrendo lugar tendrá que ser a la fuerza y no me importa qué clase de pokémon seas, de cualquier forma te eliminaré si es necesario. –Suicune se puso en guardia y lanzó un enorme rugido intentando hacer que la Milotic desistiera pero no pareció funcionar.

-Muy bien Suicune, por las buenas o por las malas, pero yo tampoco me detendré, no importa quién seas.

-Está bien, si quieres luchar me enfrentaré a ti. –El pokémon la observó con seriedad. –Dime tu nombre y tu motivo.

-Soy Anastasia. –Respondió ella sonriendo con sorna. –Y mis motivos son de beneficio propio, no quisiera darte más detalles.

La pokémon se acercó al agua y en cuanto lo hizo los pokémon del lago se alejaron al ver la batalla que se iba a formar. Cuando ya estuvo todo despejado fue como si el último ser en desocupar hubiera sido la campana de inicio de la pelea.

Rápidamente la Milotic se deslizó por sobre el agua sin problemas, imitando la forma que Suicune usaba para desplazarse y cuando estaba a metros se dispuso a lanzar una gran cantidad de agua caliente, se trataba de Escaldar, ataque que en ningún momento logró impactar al pokémon legendario pues éste había dado un gran salto evitando el contacto con dicho movimiento. Anastasia miró hacia arriba muy tarde pues su oponente ya cargaba una esfera celeste en su hocico y sin perder tiempo la disparó. Rápidamente y aprovechando su anatomía, la pokémon se deslizó y se contorsionó evitando también el ataque rival.

No sólo era rápida y poderosa, además Anastasia poseía una elegancia y belleza al moverse que iba más allá de lo que cualquier pokémon de su especie podía llegar a realizar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los pokémon de alrededor que miraban fascinados la batalla, cosa que molestó un poco a Suicune.

El pokémon legendario cayó en sus cuatro patas sobre el lago y lanzó un nuevo rugido que hizo a la pokémon dar un leve salto por la impresión y se distrajo solo unos segundos. Aprovechando la situación, Suicune se lanzó dando grandes zancadas hacia la Milotic y ya estando cerca le dio un fuerte mordisco en la cola, Anastasia observó muy molesta a Suicune y movió su cola intentando quitarlo pero al lograrlo fue embestida por una potente esfera de color celeste, estaba por recibir otro ataque pero en cuanto lo soltó Anastasia se hundió completamente en el agua del lago y nadó bajo las patas de Suicune quién se sorprendió mucho por la rapidez que la Milotic había alcanzado bajo el agua, era sin lugar a dudas superior a la que pudo haber alcanzado arrastrándose.

Sin perder tiempo la pokémon dio un salto y se enroscó completamente en el cuerpo de Suicune comenzando a apretarlo.

El pokémon legendario estaba por atacar a Anastasia pero de pronto se sintió muy enfermo, además de tenerlo imposibilitado de movimiento alguno, aquella pokémon lo había envenenado. La observó furioso mientras que la Milotic simplemente esperaba a que se debilitara por el veneno mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

Suicune comenzó a sentir la fuerte falta de oxígeno y su vista se nublaba lentamente hasta que ya no podía ver muy bien alrededor. Anastasia sonrió ampliamente, ya no podría escapar, pero de pronto el agua comenzó a moverse bruscamente lo que hizo que ambos cayeran bajo aquel manto celeste que se removía sin ritmo alguno. Finalmente Anastasia soltó a Suicune por unas enormes rocas que se desprendieron de la orilla del lago y casi impacta contra ellos, el pokémon legendario aprovechó para salir del agua sin perder tiempo y ella lo iba a seguir pero tuvo que esquivar el enorme trozo de piedra, gris y dura que caía en su dirección hasta el oscuro fondo de aquel profundo lago. Cuando la pokémon quiso ir tras el legendario se dio cuenta que éste y había desaparecido completamente de su vista, frustrada soltó un ligero gruñido y salió del agua.

"*"

Estaba realmente molesta ya que en un primer momento le había sido difícil intentar alcanzar a Suicune y mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad sin mucho interés a pesar de la cantidad de heridos que había se detuvo frente a una pokémon que la miraba seriamente y muy molesta. Anastasia frunció el ceño y la observó de manera altiva mientras se disponía a pronunciar sus advertencias a esa pokémon.

-Mira, Rocío, te digo de inmediato que no me importa lo que tengas que decir, no me uniré a tu causa, no lucharé contra los jefes y no te ayudaré a salvar el mundo o lo que sea que estés pensando. –Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada "no" que pronunciaba.

-Entonces. –La Mienshao shiny observó a su alrededor y vio toda la destrucción que había ocurrido hace menos de una hora. -¿Me vas a decir que dejarás que pokémon inocentes sufran? En menos de unos minutos grandes cantidades de pokémon han muerto y tú y yo sabemos que es sólo el inicio ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así?

-No es problema mío, linda. Yo estoy aquí ayudando a tus peores enemigos, o como quieras llamarlos, por intereses propios. –Respondió la Milotic con mirada fría. –Mis problemas están primero en una larga lista de intereses y no debo perder el tiempo con otros pokémon los cuales la mayoría tienen patas, o garras, o alas en perfecto estado y pueden ayudarse solos.

Rocío frunció el ceño con rabia y cargó un puño contra la tierra lo cual impactó con gran fuerza pero pareció no molestarle mientras que el pavimento se rompía más aún.

-¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero! ¡Eres una estúpida egoísta! –Gritó furiosa. -¿No lo entiendes? ¡No solo los problemas de los demás pokémon se arreglarían! Los nuestros también, si pudieras ayudarme… Las demás no han querido hacer nada por miedo pero yo no tengo nada que perder y sé que tú tampoco. –Estaba por soltar unas leves lágrimas cuando la Milotic volvió a hablar.

-Entonces me parece que estás sola, yo no te ayudaré y no tengo ni siquiera interés en hacerlo. –Anastasia diciendo esa última frase se retiró y dejó a la Mienshao con un nudo en la garganta y un enorme sentimiento de impotencia.

Rocío también se alejó, fue por un lado diferente y trataba de ayudar en lo que fuese a los pokémon afectados por el enorme terremoto pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente y luego de conseguir algo de comida para una familia se fue rápidamente hacia el laboratorio en donde se encontraban sus "jefes".

-Rocío. –Dijo un Ariados. –Tenemos una nueva misión para ti, es Groudon, ha sido liberado por Darkrai, traspasó la seguridad del laboratorio quince y eso ha provocado esa gran cantidad de sismos. Además fueron al laboratorio diez y liberaron a Suicune sin mucha dificultad. –Comenzó a revisar unos apuntes en una libreta. –Según la información que nos acaba de llegar, van en camino al laboratorio doce y no podemos permitirlo, tú eres tipo lucha así que necesitamos que vayas por ellos.

-Sí señor. –Respondió tragando sus quejas y su orgullo, lo menos que necesitaba era también ganar de enemigos a esos pokémon.

Mientras se alejaba de aquel laboratorio no pudo evitar ver por una ventana a un pokémon que estaba acurrucado en una jaula y se movía de vez en cuando muy agitado, además de que de repente chocaba con la jaula y una descarga eléctrica lo hacía alejarse bruscamente pero aun así seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué es esa bola de pelos oscura? –Preguntó Rocío viendo con pena el sufrimiento de aquel pokémon.

-Es una de nuestras armas de guerra más poderosas. –Respondió el Ariados. –Es Dante, no lo conoces porque estuvo once años dormido profundamente y cuando despertó huyó pero Mimi pudo traerlo de vuelta.

-Parece que está teniendo un mal sueño ¿Puedo despertarlo? –Mencionó preocupada viendo el sufrimiento del Zoroark.

-Hazlo, pero no será ninguna diferencia para él, siempre sufre pesadillas y malos sueños y siempre los sufrirá, dormir junto a Darkrai once años tiene sus consecuencias, e incluso, estamos investigando porque probablemente él también pueda producir pesadillas a los pokémon que duermen a su alrededor.

Roció observó un poco más al pokémon que no paraba de moverse y se veía sufriendo bastante, hasta se le veía sudando y sus garras se clavaban en sí mismo.

-He escuchado que si en esas pesadillas vences a Darkrai dejarán de perseguirte. –Recordó la Mienshao shiny con ganas de ir a liberar a aquel pokémon.

-Cuando comenzamos con este experimento tuvimos que evolucionar a Dante a la fuerza. –Comentó el Ariados. –Aún no manejaba sus poderes y antes de que lo intentara lo hicimos caer en el experimento serio, era casi un niño que se adentraba en lo desconocido y cuando vio a Darkrai por primera vez obviamente se asustó como no te imaginas y con ese primer susto ya fue controlado, jamás pudo vencerlo y creemos que jamás podría enfrentar a Darkrai, su mayor miedo, es casi una fobia.

El Ariados fue llamado por uno de sus colegas y Rocío aprovechó para entrar en la habitación. " _Cuanta seguridad_ " pensó con sarcasmo, algún idiota había dejado las llaves puestas en la ranura de la puerta y no le fue difícil entrar para estar más cerca del Zoroark quién no paraba de sufrir en sus sueños.

-Dante. –Murmuró y pareció que el Zoroark escuchó. –Dante, debes luchar contra Darkrai.

A pesar de lo que Rocío intentaba hacer no surtió efecto debido a que el Zoroark estaba muy metido en sus pesadillas y esas palabras dentro de su inconsciente le parecieron tan lejanas que no llegaba a entenderlas. Al ver que no funcionaba lo que hacía, Rocío intentó acercarse a la jaula y despertarlo pero al tocar los barrotes una descarga eléctrica la envolvió y la lanzó metros hacia atrás, haciendo que se golpeara también con el suelo.

-Dante, arriba, por favor ¡Despierta! ¡No es real! ¡Es sólo un sueño! ¡No te hará daño! –Gritaba desesperada. -¡Despierta!

En eso vio como el Zoroark se removía y comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos hasta que pudo tomar conciencia de donde estaba y lo que hacía ahí pero no parecía reconocer a esa Mienshao que lo miraba más aliviada.

-Que bien que estés despierto, me dio algo de pena verte sufrir así. –Dijo ella acercándose, lo que confundió más al tipo siniestro.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Vienes a hacerme exámenes? ¿Me vas golpear? ¿Necesitas una muestra de orina? ¡Oh por Arceus! ¡¿Estoy embarazado?! ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Creo que soy el Zoroark más feliz del mundo! Es tan repentino, espero que sea niño ¡Un momento! ¡Los machos no tienen crías! ¿¡Cómo pudiste mentirme e ilusionarme así!? Si estuviera fuera de esta jaula ¡Te golpearía por darme esas ilusiones! ¡Que maldita! Un momento… Tal vez lo dijiste con intención, tal vez no soy yo el embarazado pero si seré padre ¡¿Qué me hizo Melody mientras dormía?! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar mucho en ella! Me ha robado la inocencia sin que yo lo supiera y se embarazó para tenerme amarrado para siempre como su esclavo ¡Pido la maldita custodia! ¡Esa pokémon no es buena madre para mi pequeño! –Gritaba Dante sus _elocuentes_ frases.

-¡No! ¡Basta de hablar tanto! No, nada de lo que has dicho ha pasado hasta donde sé. –Respondió Rocío mareada por todo lo que ese pokémon había dejado salir de su boca. –Sólo quise despertarte porque vi que tenías pesadillas.

-Oh, eso… -Murmuró el Zoroark con la mirada baja. –No es nada.

La Mienshao asintió levemente totalmente extrañada por los cambios de humor de aquel preocupante pokémon y luego de un rato se decide a hablar.

-Sí, bueno eso, espero no haberte molestado. –Comentó intentando alejarse de Dante porque ya le incomodaba bastante.

-¡Hey, oye! –Gritó Dante logrando detener el paso de la Mienshao.

-¿S-si? –Preguntó ella volteando levemente la cabeza hacia el pokémon de la jaula.

-¿Sabrás de casualidad si hay cura para el "Síndrome de Estocolmo"? –Al hablar, Dante no pudo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda al ver la reacción de sorpresa que la pokémon le había dedicado.

-¿El síndrome de Estocolmo? –Preguntó confusa. -¿Tienes idea de lo que es?

-Estoy casi seguro de que es contagioso y Melody me lo pegó. –La expresión de horror en el rostro de Dante era extremadamente épica.

-¿Melody? –Preguntó nuevamente la Mienshao.

-Sí, es una tipa que conocí mientras estaba en el bonito mundo exterior donde no se tienen pesadillas y el mundo es más amable y hermoso, como dirían algunas personas de las que les gusta las cursilerías pero a mí sinceramente no era que pudiese disfrutar mucho ese mundo porque en cuanto salgo tiembla, y además tenía que estar pendiente a cada segundo de que no me estuvieran persiguiendo y eso no es muy lindo ¿Sabes? Además esa tonta de Melody lloraba mucho "Quiero irme" "¿Dónde están mis padres?" "Hablas mucho" "Me duele cuando me golpeas" y bla bla bla, todo el rato con esa mujer, a cada rato parloteando como si a mí me importara lo que decía "Le tengo miedo a los temblores" y cuando ya nos estábamos llevando bien, la muy imbécil sale corriendo sin sentido como energúmena por un estúpido terremoto y yo como un imbécil más grande aun evitando que se golpeara en el terremoto, te juro, en el próximo terremoto que pase se va a morir, en los periódicos va a salir de encabezado "Braixen imbécil muere en terremoto por idiota" y yo voy a estar aquí pensando en que yo tenía razón, de cualquier manera ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de otro terremoto?

Rocío se dio cuenta de que el Zoroark ya había terminado y respiró aliviada, ya no aguantaba cada vez que ese pokémon abría la boca y soltaba una parrafada que no llegaba a ningún lado, pero si algo de atención pudo poner a lo que se le estaba informando, aunque ella no quisiera, fue que hay una joven la cual probablemente fue secuestrada por Dante y con fobia a los temblores. Con Groudon suelto no había duda que habría temblores y esa chica saldría huyendo histérica logrando en su carrera matarse.

-Fue lindo conversar contigo Dante, eres muy hablador lo que es de cierto modo bueno para algunos pokémon, yo no, pero hay pokémon que disfrutan de escuchar. –Dijo sonriendo levemente y luego volteó dándole la espalda al Zoroark. –Bueno, ahora debo irme, iré a ver que tu amiga no se mate ¡Adiós!

Rocío se fue rápidamente y Dante se quedó observando la puerta bastante extrañado con una palabra rondando por su cabeza.

-¿Amiga? –Se preguntó a sí mismo. –Melody no es mi amiga, sólo el único contacto de otro pokémon que he tenido en años. Tal vez eso es la amistad, la amistad es quedarte encerrado para luego al salir, toparte con el primer pokémon que ves, secuestrarlo y amenazarlo con que no volverá a ver a su familia, si tal vez eso debe ser. –Pensó y meditó profundamente el tipo siniestro. –Ah, pero yo tuve amigas antes, antes que Melody, antes que Darkrai pero no fueron así ¿Cómo eran? No lo recuerdo, ellas fueron desfiguradas en mi mente por las pesadillas, sólo escucho gritos y respiraciones agitadas, miradas asustadas y ¿Ojos rojos?

"*"

Melody caminaba junto a Aaron, ambos estaban muy cansados y confundidos, aunque el Lucario le prometió a la muchacha que irían a su casa a revisar que nada malo hubiese pasado con su abuela o con su habitación, aunque claro, en el camino la chica aprovechó de robar un celular nuevo ya que el último fue destrozado por Dante, con suerte podría revisar entre las piezas del teléfono anterior si es que encontraba el chip o la tarjeta de memoria por último.

-Realmente lo siento. –Dijo de pronto Melody. –No tenía ni idea que mi secuestrador tenía asuntos pendientes con tu novia, ósea, no son cosas que uno se espera ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, descuida, entiendo tu punto. –Explicó Aaron no muy pendiente.

-Pero no hay que tomar todo esto a mal. –Ahora si Aaron la observó ¿A qué se refería con no tomarse todo eso a mal? ¿Cómo podría tomar a bien que su novia secuestró a un extraño Zoroark junto a la maga del show que habían ido a ver la noche anterior? ¿Acaso era normal para ella? Se preguntaba el Lucario. –Puede que se trate del destino.

-¿Destino? –Preguntó más confuso que antes.

-Sí, puede que las fuerzas místicas te estén diciendo que ya llevas mucho tiempo con tu novia, tal vez te están diciendo que debes buscar a otra chica. –Dijo ella mirando hacia el frente con cara de "quién no quiere la cosa" y luego miró de reojo al Lucario y parpadeó encantadoramente un par de veces.

-O tal vez simplemente debía conocerla mejor. –Dijo Aaron suspirando sin prestarle atención a los coqueteos fallidos de la joven a su lado.

La joven de catorce años soltó un sonoro suspiro demostrando su fastidio al no poder conseguir lo que deseaba y simplemente siguió andando por las destruidas calles en donde abundaban pokémon llorando desesperados y el descontrol de otros tantos dedicados a aprovechar esta situación para saquear lo que más pudiesen. De pronto en las calles se veía a un pokémon muy herido y Aaron fue a ayudar mientras que Melody lo esperaba más frustrada, al parecer ese pokémon no le iba a prestar ni la más mínima atención.

Mientras era ignorada, la Braixen comenzó a pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad buscando donde saquear, tal vez en un primer momento ella hubiese sido una pokémon que no robaría ni un centavo necesario del asiento de un autobús pero todos se encontraban haciéndolo por lo que nadie notaría la pérdida de un pequeño anillo o una pulsera. Mientras andaba sintió otro temblor que iba creciendo a cada momento por lo que comenzó a correr nuevamente sin sentido, buscando tal vez apaciguar la intensidad del movimiento telúrico mientras corría. Se alejó bastante de Aaron y en un momento dado luego de virar en calles y atravesar callejones llegó al centro de la ciudad y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a ella al pokémon que provocaba que la tierra se moviese de forma errática, quien con solo sus pasos logró batir una enorme ciudad y quien asesinó a miles de pokémon sin siquiera darse cuenta. Justo frente a ella se encontraba erguido en sus colosales patas el inmenso pokémon tipo tierra y legendario, quién elevó la tierra y construyó los continentes, ahí se encontraba el imponente Groudon quien lanzaba enormes rugidos al cielo.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiese estado prestando atención a la Braixen que tuvo la mala suerte de entrar en el camino de Groudon habría notado como le temblaban las patas del susto al igual que las manos y el mentón.

Soltó un enorme grito al verlo y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo lo más lejos que sus cansadas patas le diesen pero el tipo tierra sin notar su presencia dio un pisotón con una de sus enormes patas logrando un gran temblor que terminó por botar los demás edificios que quedaban obstruyendo cualquier vía de escape.

-Hasta aquí llegué. –Dijo la pokémon aun temblando.

Groudon en cambio no había notado la presencia de la chica por lo que continuó destruyendo la ciudad a su antojo, estaba bastante contento de que junto a Darkrai hubieran liberado a tantos pokémon que parecía rebosante de energía a pesar de las dificultades que tuvieron y ya no se preocuparían de que los encerraran nuevamente debido a que en todas partes habría un pokémon para ayudarlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Melody parecía estar por sufrir un colapso nervioso y comenzó a correr buscando la forma de huir pero justo en ese instante fue vista por el pokémon quien la observó con curiosidad por como corría de un lugar a otro de forma histérica. Comenzó a reír con una profunda y grave voz lo que fue ignorado por la chica, se acercó lentamente a ella y levantó murallas de tierra atrapándola en una enorme esfera que había atravesado el pavimento, levantó varios automóviles y objetos que se encontraban ahí en ese momento los cuales casi caen sobre la Braixen quien tuvo que correrse rápidamente para evitarlos. – _Esta tarde no va a terminar jamás_. –Pensaba Melody totalmente encerrada.

" ***"**

 **Sobre la tardanza fue por problemillas que no podía evitar y finalmente me quedé sin tiempo. Bueno, pronto actualizaré mis otras historias y mil veces agradezco los review y todo. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Me despido, nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera no escribiría Fanfic en esta página.**

Capítulo cinco: Detonación.

Al fin había logrado su cometido, a pesar de que la ciudad se había vuelto un caos y se había tomado largas horas de búsqueda logró su cometido, el cual se encontraba junto a ella como un enorme trofeo que lentamente iría disminuyendo. Sin embrago eso ya no le importaba, al fin estaba ab portas de un evento único que requería de toda su destreza, concentración y habilidad. Respiró profundamente, llenando lo más que pudo de aire sus pulmones para luego exhalar lentamente. Miró la máquina frente a ella y colocó la yema de sus dedos suavemente sobre los botones, sin presionarlos, y con su mano tomó la palanca y la empujó un poco poniéndola a un lado, no causó ningún efecto y ella lo sabía, sólo quería asegurarse de que los circuitos funcionaban a pesar de la catástrofe que destrozó las demás máquinas que estaban esparcidas por la ciudad.

De pronto se puso algo ansiosa y sin perder más tiempo en preparaciones mentales y físicas sacó del enorme saco junto a ella, algo de su contenido y lo introdujo en la máquina, activando su funcionamiento y logrando que se encendiera. Celebró con júbilo por unos segundos, lo había logrado, aquella máquina aún se encontraba intacta y milagrosamente trabajaba.

Deslizó la palanca lentamente, la máquina trabajaba sin problemas y la garra metálica de dicho aparato se posicionó sobre uno de los preciados objetos, oscilando levemente de lado a lado hasta que estuvo totalmente quieto. La joven soltó una risilla y sonrió con emoción y algo de ambición viendo como la garra sostenía el ente predilecto, lo tomó con firmeza y comenzó a ascender lentamente. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver como se acercaba hasta el lugar indicado y estaba por completar su tarea cuando de pronto un enorme temblor sacudió la tierra volviendo a mecer la garra pero ésta vez de forma errática y descontrolada, soltando su tesoro bajo la atenta y destrozada mirada de la chica que podía ver sus sueños cayendo junto al preciado objeto.

–¿¡Pero qué…!? –Gritó iracunda y vio alrededor buscando culpables. –¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado que me hizo botar mi peluche!?

Se separó bruscamente de la máquina de peluches y le dio una patada con rabia para volver a mirar a su alrededor con furia. A la distancia pudo ver al originario de su desgracia la que, desde ese momento se había convertido en la criatura más aborrecida sobre la tierra para ella. Ahí estaba él, causando desmanes sin razón aparente.

–Maldito seas Groudon. –Murmuró y luego soltó un grito. –¡He tratado de sacar ese maldito peluche durante todo el año! –Gritó la Mawile y luego se acercó con furia al tipo tierra, se podía apreciar la rabia creciendo a cada paso que la pequeña daba

El tipo tierra ni había notado la presencia de la chica, estaba más preocupado de molestar a su nuevo juguete, una joven Braixen que tenía atrapada en sus manos y la miraba por entre un pequeño hueco que había dejado entre sus garras, mientras ésta por su parte gritaba sin parar y trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del tipo tierra aunque eso fuese absolutamente imposible. Parecía una hormiguita tratando de salir de las manos de un niño pequeño.

El sufrimiento y desesperación de la chica aumentaron cuando el tremendo pokémon se movía bruscamente haciendo que la Braixen chocara y rebotara contra los dedos y la palma del pokémon. Buscado un huequito para mirar pudo apreciar a la Mawile atacando a Groudon sin piedad alguna, como si tuviera una especie de ira contra el tipo tierra y efectivamente la tenía. No sólo evitó que atrapara el peluche que tanto quería, sino que averió la última máquina funcional en toda la ciudad y se había esforzado en atrapar un Pikachu para que le diera energía a la máquina.

La tipo acero/hada continuaba atacando y Groudon, pensando en no lastimar más a la joven Braixen, se tomó su tiempo para dejarla en un lugar a salvo en el suelo. Melody se lo agradeció profundamente a él y a Arceus. Se escabulló entre los edificios tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos y soltó un gran suspiro al verse a salvo. Volvió la vista hacia atrás unos momentos y pudo ver el enorme cuerpo de Groudon sobresaliendo de entre tanto edificio. Lo que más le sorprendía era el poder que debía tener esa Mawile para hacerle frente sin una pista de temor a ese enorme pokémon. Se sentó en el suelo y pasó su mano por su frente, estaba muy sudada y su pelaje se le había pegado un poco en el cuerpo, se había descubierto nuevamente totalmente sola y no tenía ni idea de que pasaría a continuación por lo que decidió tomarse unos minutos para destensar los músculos y luego emprender el camino de vuelta casa pero pasando primero por su colegio, para ver que tanto había sucedido y si sus amigas se encontraban bien.

Por otro lado Mimí se encontraba furiosa en uno de los tantos laboratorios buscando sin cesar al pokémon a cargo.

–¿¡Dónde estás maldito cobarde!? –Gritó con furia contenida mientras que Laneth a su lado trataba de calmarla. –¡Ven aquí y explícame lo que has hecho con Mary y Lyna!

Gritó furiosa al no poder encontrar al pokémon por ningún lado y agarró del cuello a un tipo cualquiera que pasaba por ahí, sólo era otro pokémon que trabajaba en ese laboratorio. Con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello del pokémon y miró alrededor.

–¡Dime lo que has hecho o este tipo morirá! ¡Sabes de lo que soy capaz! –Gritó al aire, asustando no sólo al sujeto, sino también a Laneth quién intentó detenerla pero no fue escuchada por la Lopunny, ella ya apretaba más y más el cuello del pokémon.

–¡Mimí! ¡Mimí detente! –Gritaba Laneth e intentaba separarla del pokémon pero le era imposible.

El pokémon se retorcía buscando desesperadamente aire e intentaba separar las manos de la Lopunny de su cuello con el más profundo miedo en sus ojos que era acompañado por la sorpresa de haber sido escogido de esa forma tan azarosa para ser asesinado ese mismo instante. No podía entender como una pokémon que se veía tan pequeña y frágil podía estar a punto de matarlo en ese mismo instante. Extendió sus brazos para intentar alejarla pero sólo alcanzó a tocar su cara a lo que ella apretó con más furia y sin piedad hasta que finalmente el pokémon dejó de respirar para siempre.

Laneth, quién los observaba pegó un grito de horror y corrió lejos de la Lopunny con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras que los demás pokémon también se alejaron e intentaron defenderse de la pokémon que ni siquiera los había atacado.

–¡Llamen a su estúpido jefe! ¡Y díganle que si no libera a mis amigas él será el siguiente! –Gritó con una voz distorsionada por la ira. –¡Y no lloren por él! ¡Todos ustedes son unas lacras que desde que decidieron trabajar aquí están condenados! Yo misma les daré su castigo uno por uno.

Todos alrededor de Mimí se habían alejado y solo unos pocos valientes se acercaron unos pasos al pokémon que acababa de fallecer entre gritos y llantos, el miedo que había generado que aquella chica anduviera suelta alertó a los guardias del lugar que fueron rápidamente tras ella. Mimí sólo los vio de forma irónica y como si se tratara de un show de magia abrió un pequeño portal y se lanzó a él, mientras bajaba sintió un nudo en la garganta y una tremenda angustia al escuchar que una pokémon gritaba desesperada junto al muerto, una frase que de pronto se quedó en su mente dando vueltas y supo que lo que había hecho abarcaba mucho más que solo una acción.

–¡Su hijo! ¡Su hijo se ha quedado solo! –Gritó una voz femenina.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ni ella, ni Laneth e incluso Dante eran los únicos que trabajaban ahí en contra de su voluntad, que la mayoría de los pokémon que ayudaban en todo eso sólo era por la necesidad de un trabajo, por la necesidad de llevar dinero a sus hogares a pesar que fuese a costa suya y de otros más.

Llegó a la nada misma y se apoyó contra una muralla, recordaba el momento en que había actuado una y otra vez, aún podía sentir sus manos calientes por un cuerpo que ahora estaba totalmente frío. Calientes por emociones que se salieron de control y no sabía si debía o no culparse pues se dejó llevar por sentimientos pero eso no era excusa para ella, la acción que había hecho, fuese por la razón que fuese estaba mal y tal vez ahora había dejado a un pequeño niño huérfano, que no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Pero si alguien más hubiese estado en su situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo, si hubieran encontrado ese registro, si hubieran visto esas fotos y si hubieran conocido a esas dulces niñas. Apoyó su frente contra la muralla y cerró con fuerza sus manos, haciéndolas puño, y golpeó la muralla con fuerza, con toda la fuerza que tenía intentando desahogarse.

Laneth, por su parte, llegó temblando de miedo junto a su jefe que la había llamado. El pokémon la vio de reojo y se acercó un poco a ella observándola atentamente, haciendo que la tipo planta se asustara un poco más y bajara la mirada de forma sumisa y atemorizada.

–Laneth, olvidando el incidente con tu amiga, tú tienes trabajo que hacer. –Mencionó viendo unos papeles que descansaban en sus manos y los revisó cuidadosamente. –Darkrai salió de la ciudad y se le ha avistado de camino al Norte, sólo se desplaza de noche, por lo tanto, antes de que el sol se oculte debes llegar a donde él se encuentre y esperarlo para luego atraparlo.

–Sí. –Obedeció la chica y salió rápidamente del lugar, seguida de la atenta mirada del pokémon.

El tipo Psíquico tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad donde se encontraba otro laboratorio en el cual tenían encerrado a Dante. Pasó por un tren clandestino que se ubicaba bajo esa zona de experimentos que hacían llamar ciudad y en tan solo unos cuantos minutos por esa red de trenes que conectaba los laboratorios llegó a la celda del tipo siniestro pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ya no se encontraba ahí y en su lugar había una nota que estaba escrita con una horrible caligrafía y decía "Dios". El tipo psíquico supuso que lo que quería escribir era "Adiós" pero al haber olvidado casi por completo como se escribía hizo lo que más pudo.

El pokémon abrió la puerta de la jaula y en su inmensa inteligencia no hubo cabida para analizar lo que sucedió a continuación. El Zoroark había creado la ilusión de la celda vacía y de ahí salió empujando al tipo psíquico contra las rejas y electrocutándolo mientras él cerraba la puerta y dejaba al científico encerrado para luego salir huyendo lo más rápido que podía. El pokémon no sólo se sorprendió, sino que también quedó anonadado con el actuar de su experimento. Para él, aquel Zoroark había dejado de una vez por todas la imagen de un niño miedoso, se estaba colocando a la altura de un enemigo de temer y eso podría crearle grandes complicaciones.

Dante nuevamente se encontraba huyendo hacia la nada, quiso encontrarse nuevamente con Melody pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Sintió un pitido venir de algún lado pero no le tomó importancia, era normal para él escuchar una cosa o dos de vez en cuando.

Mientras recorría el frio laboratorio los pokémon pasaban a su alrededor y él fríamente los destrozaba con su inmenso poder, la sangre salpicaba. Parecía la nauseabunda escena de una mala película de horror pues prácticamente hacia explotar a los pokémon con sus poderes desde dentro hacia afuera, esparciendo una horrible y desagradable cantidad de fluidos que bañaron el suelo, las murallas y todas las superficies de alrededor. Activando gritos desesperados, hasta que se detuvo un minuto y volteó levemente la mirada hacia un vidrio junto a él, podía ver su reflejo empapado en sangre, la mirada de descontrol, el pelo enmarañado y un camino de sangre que lo seguía hasta estar bajo sus pies. Aquella ventana le mostraba no sólo lo que acababa de hacer sino que como aquellos científicos lo miraban, un experimento sanguinario que sólo dejaba caos y destrucción a su alrededor, sintió una sensación de angustia, rabia, desesperación, desolación y se enterró sus propias garras en su pecho, buscando destruirse a sí mismo, desde la zona que estaba a la altura de su corazón comenzó a brotar un líquido que distaba mucho de ser sangre, era de color oscuro como el petróleo y espeso como sangre pero era obvio que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos líquidos. Pegó un grito al ver sus manos manchadas con ese extraña solución, la olfateó, era desagradable no podía creer que tuviera eso pasando por su corazón y sus venas. Vio de pronto como si se tratase de un recuerdo fugaz a un Zorua sangrando por la nariz y era tan distinto, era hermoso y hasta tierno aquel brillante color rojo. Entre sus garras pasó la sangre de los otros pokémon, y lo que sea que hubiese brotado de su pecho, observó ambos fluidos perdiendo completamente el control. Debía a toda costa averiguar que le había ocurrido y así fue que dilapidando la razón destrozó todo a su alrededor, lo que pasó de ser un laboratorio a una especie de dimensión alterna. Todo había cambiado de forma asimilando a una especie de pesadilla que se expandía en colores negativos mientras él gritaba desesperado, el vidrio no sólo se destrozó si no que los trozos comenzaron a flotar alrededor del Zoroark cambiando de figura a vidrios de espejos con formas de tréboles, corazones, diamantes y picas. Reflejaban todo distorsionado, al pasar delante de Dante sólo se veía a un Zorua de colores invertidos imitando todos los gestos del Zoroark.

Detrás de él aparecieron pokémon para detenerlo más los pedazos de espejo en representación de diamantes se le incrustaron de forma violenta en los corazones de dichas criaturas saliendo desde el pecho por la espalda con la sangre goteando de forma repulsiva y tiñendo el reflejo de los mismos. Alrededor esa extraña ilusión sólo crecía más y más creando, curiosamente los terrores de la infancia y las cosas más dulces de manera desagradable, repulsiva, vívida y terrorífica. Dante abandonó el lugar infectando todo a su paso con aquella horrible ilusión, todo se deformaba convirtiéndose en cosas aparentemente inocentes con apariencia bestial. Juguetes infantiles con rostros horripilantes y sangre saliendo de ellos tomaron vida y comenzaron a correr por los parámetros que la ilusión les dejaba, destrozando, burlándose y celebrando una vida nueva. Las ilusiones se expandieron por los túneles que se encontraban bajo la ciudad, avanzando por todos los laboratorios hasta llegar a uno que tenía especial seguridad. Una enorme puerta blindada lo resguardaba hasta que un peluche gigante con forma de Teddiursa lo derribó dejando entrar a todos los esbirros que la ilusión liberó y ellos vieron con algo de sorpresa y rabia a un par de niñas amarradas a unas mesas de operaciones, conectadas a respiradores artificiales. Se trataban de una Kirlia y una Gothorita, cuando las criaturas las vislumbraron Dante sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a toser desesperado como si se estuviese ahogando. Las criaturas lo imitaron hasta que el tipo siniestro pudo reincorporarse y como si eso hubiese sido una señal las criaturas liberaron a las niñas quienes despertaron lentamente topándose con la horrorosa escena.

–M-Mary. –Dijo un juguete de Gallade vestido de príncipe sonriendo apenas y abrazando a la Kirlia a lo que la niña gritó sin parar secundada por la Gothorita junto a ella quién cubrió sus ojos con sus manos al ver una muñeca de trapo que asimilaba a un Glamew llegar hasta ella y tomarla con la cola enroscándola en torno al cuerpo de la tipo psíquico.

Dante volvió a soltar un grito, esas niñas le daban un dolor de cabeza y no sabía la razón hasta que logró salir a la superficie y como si se tratara de una especie de gas del suelo emergió la ilusión inundando la ya devastada ciudad comenzando a consumir y desfigurar todo a su alrededor.

Rocío, la Mienshao corría buscando a Melody hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el suelo sino que en una especie de atmósfera surrealista y que ella misma se desplazaba por una especie de muralla de lo que parecía un dibujo infantil.

–¿Q-Qué es esto? –Preguntó viendo alrededor, tanto descontrol y locura se filtraba por todos lados sin que nada se salvara.

La tipo lucha tomó un periódico que flotaba en el aire como si se tratara de una hoja a la deriva en el mar. Al ver el periódico en cada página se veía el rosto de Darkrai cada vez más cerca y sonriendo, sus ojos rasgos se habían exagerado como si de una caricatura se tratara. Tenía ojos más grandes y oscuros, una sonrisa con dientes afilados y garras en lugar de manos. Parecía una bestia sacada de alguna rara clase de cuento infantil.

–Esto no sólo es malo. –Dijo la Miensaho. –Esto es lo peor que podría pasar, ya no hay forma de detenerlo. –Bajó la mirada y junto a ella apareció Anastasia, la Milotic sonriendo con burla.

–Esto es simplemente perfecto si me lo preguntas. –Murmuró la tipo agua. –Tanto poder, ni los legendarios podrían hacerle frente eso te lo aseguro, imagina si alguien pudiera controlarlo. –Su mirada se iluminó levemente y sonrió con malicia.

–No sé qué estás planeando pero te digo desde ya que lo que sea que pienses es una mala idea, ni siquiera has podido vencer a Suicune. –Espetó Rocío viendo molesta a la tipo agua.

–Ya veremos linda, te recomiendo no estorbarme porque cuando tenga a ese idiota bajo mi poder haré lo que desee. –Los colores de ambas pokémon habían cambiado a su versión en negativo lo que era de menos. –Adiós dulzura. –Se despidió la Milotic comenzando a nadar en el aire como si se tratara de agua.

Rocío sintió que no podía dejar a esa pokémon llegar con Dante y rápidamente comenzó a correr, tal vez si encontraba a aquella Braixen lograría acercarse al Zoroark y cuando estuviese distraído sería fácil para ella asesinarlo y liberar a la ciudad de esa horrible amenaza o eso creyó cuando varias criaturas la rodearon. La Mienshao se dispuso a luchar cuando de pronto apareció una pequeña caja musical delante de ella en la cual se veía una muñequita bailando.

–Tus trucos no me detendrán, Dante. –Susurró ella viendo alrededor a lo que los juguetes comenzaron a reír.

La muñequita que bailaba en la caja comenzó a cantar con una voz aterradora, parecía más un grito de terror que una melodía y la letra de su extraña canción sólo decía una palabra: "Culpa". Cada vez que la repetía la muñeca crecía exponencialmente asustando a la Mienshao quien retrocedió unos pasos aterrada.

No era la única que lo pasaba mal pues en toda la ciudad los pokémon huían ya vueltos locos, no entendían que era lo que sucedía, era como una pesadilla y creyeron que lo peor había pasado hace unas horas cuando Aaron el Lucario se había quedado a ayudar a algunos pokémon, estaba analizando qué relación tenía su novia con todo aquello por lo que deteniendo lo que hacía se dispuso a investigar fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo y así lo hizo. Recorrió la ciudad sin saber exactamente por dónde comenzar hasta que a lo lejos distinguió a un pokémon parado en medio de la nada, se encontraba con la mirada perdida y de no ser por el Lucario quien lo empujó rápidamente, le habría caído un edificio encima al no prestar atención a su alrededor. El pokémon lo vio sorprendido un momento y se paralizó sin atinar a hacer algo cuando de pronto lo reconoció.

–Eres Aaron el luchador. –Dijo intentando hablar bien, más su voz se escuchaba algo cortada como si antes de hablar hubiera gritado o llorado.

–Debes tener cuidado, todo esto es un caos. –Recomendó el Lucario poniéndose de pie y ayudando al otro pokémon a pararse también. –Por cierto ¿No habrás visto a una Lilligant, una Lopunny o una Braixen por aquí? –Al terminar de hablar el pokémon entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensando, no precisamente en la respuesta a su pregunta, sino que en algo mucho más personal que Aaron jamás se hubiese si quiera imaginado.

–¿Te refieres a la Lilligant y la Lopunny del show de magia? –Preguntó él a su vez, su voz se escuchaba rencorosa y algo apagada pasando desapercibido para alguien con una ingenuidad como la de Aaron quien sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. –Me parece que sé dónde pueden estar.

Aaron sonrió levemente creyendo que las cosas al fin estaban a su favor, no tuvo que avanzar mucho para poder encontrar a alguien que le diera una pista por pequeña que fuese del paradero de su novia. El individuo guió a Aaron en silencio quién simplemente imitó su actuar caminando sin emitir un solo sonido en todo el recorrido. Al Lucario le parecía algo enigmático aquel pokémon pero por alguna razón no quiso indagar más de lo necesario.

Horas antes, justo después de su encuentro con Groudon, Melody caminaba sin rumbo solo mirando el suelo cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, al elevar la mirada vio con horror que en su brazo sólo había una mano cercenada que la sostenía. Iba a gritar cuando otra mano cubrió su boca y la hizo callar. La Braixen temblaba atemorizada hasta que vio un adorable rostro preocupado frente a ella. Se trataba de un pokémon que ella jamás había visto pero que le pareció de una gran e indiscutible ternura, la criatura al ver a Melody más calmada soltó su brazo y su boca cuidadosamente y ella pudo respirar con mayor tranquilidad lo que duró realmente poco pues notó que la criaturita tenía extrañas vendas y cables enganchados por todo su cuerpo pero con el otro extremo cortado de forma descuidada.

–Ho-Hola. –Dijo ella algo nerviosa. –¿Necesitas ayuda pequeño?

–¿Acaso tú eres Melody? –Preguntó con seriedad y acercándose mucho a la cara de la Braixen, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella sólo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, retrocediendo de forma incómoda. –¡Qué bien! –Exclamó el pokémon sonriendo contento. –Mi nombre es Hoopa. No sabes lo contentos que están todos y todo gracias a tu amigo, él te está buscando.

Melody no sabía de qué rayos hablaba el pequeño pero creyó recordar su rostro y su nombre de uno de los libros de historia. Aparentemente era una criatura que antiguas culturas de pokémon primitivos solían mencionar y dibujar en sus textos y construcciones más todo aquello no era más que simple leyenda para los pokémon actuales, hasta algo un poco loco si lo pensabas mucho pero ella ya no podía sorprenderse con nada, en unas cuantas horas habían logrado quitarle todo el asombro y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Dejando de lado esas cosas miró a Hoopa y giró a su alrededor con curiosidad, recordaba haber leído algo más sobre él pero en ese momento no podía recordarlo, lo que sí memoraba es que el pequeño tenía unos anillos que colgaban de los cuernos ubicados a ambos lados de su cabeza pero éste parecía no poseerlos para su sorpresa.

–¿Qué amigo? –Preguntó finalmente Melody, más interesada en el pokémon mismo que en la respuesta que éste fuera a darle a lo que él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Pues es un Zoroark, es bastante conocido entre los legendarios, él nos liberó. –Dijo alegre y dando unos cuantos giros en el aire muy emocionado.

–¿Liberar? ¿De dónde? –Preguntó ella extrañada y Hoopa solo abrió la boca sorprendido.

–¡No me digas que no tienes idea! ¡Genial! Así podrás escuchar todo de la boca del mejor orador ¡El gran Hoopa! –Dijo el pequeño muy contento y se acomodó en los brazos de Melody quién lo cargó a pesar de que éste no tuviese necesidad alguna de ser llevado ya que prácticamente flotaba. –Prepárate para el asombro.

Melody y el legendario caminaban lentamente por las calles y éste comenzó a explicar todo desde el principio.

Hace miles de años existió una princesa, explicaba el pequeño, su nombre era Anya, una hermosa Gardevoir la cual sufría al ver a su reino al borde de la destrucción y en su profunda tristeza un pokémon la fue a ayudar, se trataba de Jirachi un pequeño tipo psíquico/acero quién cumplió el deseo de la princesa de salvar el reino. Melody carraspeó un poco interrumpiendo el relato de Hoopa para cuando él terminaba de contar ésta parte.

–Lo siento, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esta vieja historia con todo esto? –Preguntó ella curiosa pero Hoopa solo le dio una bofetada haciendo que la tipo fuego se sorprendiera y soltara lágrimas del dolor.

–¡Cállese que les estoy contando la historia! –Gritó Hoopa y ella asintió con la cabeza aun sin entender pero con algo de miedito.

El pequeño volvió a su relato y pasó a explicarle que antes de todo ello, lo que se creía una civilización inexistente había realmente cruzado por la tierra. Criaturas muy distintas a los pokémon, eran mucho más antiguos que aquella vieja, viejísima historia. Ellos solían convivir con los pokémon, eran muy cercanos, se diría que hasta su relación era increíblemente estrecha. Hoopa volvió a detenerse y ésta vez Melody lo vio expectante.

–¿Por qué te detienes? –Preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

–No puedo creerlo, olvidé como se llamaban esas criaturas, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Eran hemm… ¿Amargos? Hum… Hum… Hum… ¡Ya! ¡No lo recordaré! pero proseguiré con el relato.

Y así lo hizo, Melody estaba intrigada con la historia. El pokémon le explicó que aun antes que los humanos, que eran más antiguos que la terriblemente vieja historia de la princesa que era mucho más antigua que los acontecimientos de los que trataba la tarea de Melody sobre una tal princesa Scarlett. Existió un pokémon que creó a todos los pokémon y dio vida a las criaturas que formaron la tierra, el océano, el cielo, la danza, la música y tantas otras cosas que ni siquiera imaginamos. Todos esos pokémon que dieron forma al mundo como Melody lo conocía, con un poder no sólo para crear, sino que también para destruir.

–Yo conozco la historia Arceus. –Explicó Melody y Hoopa la vio molesto e hizo un puchero. –Está bien, está bien, te dejo continuar tu relato, aunque ¿No tienes un resumen? Tal vez en _Pokepedia_ ¿El rincón del vago? ¿No? Creo que eso es un no. Adelante, continúa. –Dijo ella y Hoopa volvió a golpearla. –¡Todos me golpean! –Sufrió la Braixen.

Melody a raíz del relato de Hoopa comprendió que en sus libros y toda la historia desde que los humanos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra habían omitido que los legendarios habían ayudado a crear el mundo, sí se les mencionaba más de una vez y se sabía que se trataba de seres sumamente poderosos pero no se les daba la importancia ni el peso que realmente tenían ya que querían evitar que los pokémon intentaran algo en contra de ellos como los humanos habían hecho milenios atrás y como los mismos pokémon los habían usado siglos atrás y como la sociedad actual los estaba usando de forma desconsiderada horas atrás. Ellos habían vivido en calma ocultos hasta que aproximadamente cien años antes un grupo de pokémon no sólo descubrió a uno de estos seres, sino que también lo atraparon y encerraron, experimentando con él hasta que de tanta prueba, de tanta tortura, la pequeña y delicada criatura murió. Hoopa bajó la mirada con tristeza y Melody lo abrazó un poco más para intentar reconfortarlo, no podía creer que Meloetta siendo tan bella, grácil y frágil hubiese sido tratada de esa forma tan absurda y dolorosa, aguantó catorce años hasta que no pudo más y murió. Según dicen, ella habría perdido la voz al tercer año y no pudo cambiar a su forma danza al quinto.

Hoopa se limpió los ojos de unas fugitivas lágrimas que habían escapado y la Braixen lo acurrucó. Los experimentos no se detuvieron, no les bastó asesinar a Meloetta, ellos querían más poder y el de los legendarios no abastecía su sed de poder, no distaban mucho de los humanos, incluso, para sorpresa de los legendarios tomaron exactamente la misma senda que ellos. Todo parecía ser una imitación de los humanos y era imposible para los pokémon quitarse de encima aquellos rasgos, no se puede vivir tanto tiempo con aquellas criaturas sin evitar sentirse uno de ellos. Y fue así que comenzaron a crear pokémon más fuertes, mezclas aterradoras, mutaciones degeneradas y con aquellas ideas ambiciosas en mente comenzaron la cacería de legendarios, logrando obtener un importante número entre los cuales se encontraba el mismo Hoopa. Sufrieron años hasta que los científicos lograron apenas hace unas décadas crear un pokémon que superaba a los legendarios a base de un niño de pokémon común. Era un Ponyta, su nombre era Fire y era del tipo agua fuego ya que había sido mutado con Keldeo. La criatura abrió los ojos, preguntó por su madre y al ver alrededor notó que había lastimado a los científicos que lo habían operado. Con horror retrocedió y cayó por la ventana del edificio donde hacían las pruebas, murió luego de caer por cuarenta pisos. Fire y su incidente fueron lo de menos ellos necesitaban más y descubrieron que no sólo necesitaban cualquier pokémon para mezclar, sino que necesitaban algo compatible y luego de años de experimentación lograron hacer un grupo funcional con habilidades sobre desarrolladas. Una Mawile quién tenía las habilidades de Diancie pero mejoradas, una Milotic con las habilidades de Suicune, una Miensaho a quien se le hizo el mismo experimento que a Fire el Ponyta, una Lilligant quién fue hasta el momento la más compleja pues no sólo era más fuerte sino que también le dieron la habilidad del viaje en el tiempo de Celebi, sin embargo, éste era mucho más débil y sólo podía ser lo que para los pokémon comunes es "ser más rápida que el tiempo" Ella altera su propio tiempo lo que a nuestra simple vista serían diez segundos en donde el tiempo se detuvo, cuando en realidad ella da saltos temporales muy rápidamente. Desde ahí solo fueron hacia lo complejo, una Lopunny quién no solo tenía las habilidades de Hoopa, sino que además le había arrebatado sus anillos que le permitían tele transportarse. Hoopa tembló un poco al decir eso y luego vio a Melody antes de continuar. Y los últimos tres experimentos fueron sólo armas de destrucción masiva, nada más.

–¿Te refieres a Dante? –Preguntó Melody temerosa por la respuesta y Hoopa asintió.

–Me refiero a él, a una Kirlia y una Gothorita. Ellos tres son lo máximo en sus experimentos, son lo más poderoso que han concebido. Dante usa sus pesadillas y el poder de Darkrai además de sus habilidades de ilusión y sus ataques siniestros aumentados logrando crear ilusiones muy reales, que pueden lastimar y hasta asesinar. Ilusiones tan grandes que aún no se ha medido el rango de expansión que éstas tienen y esas niñas, bueno, sólo Arceus y esos científicos saben qué es lo que hacen. –Melody vio al legendario en sus brazos un largo rato y éste le devolvió la mirada.

–Lograste asombrarme… –Comentó ella finalmente. –Creo que tengo que… Tengo que descansar. –Dijo pálida sentándose en el suelo.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué rayos? Mis historias se están yendo al lado oscuro de la fuerza, ya van a ver ya que en "Mis pokemon" que es la más alegre voy a matar a alguien xD en broma, en broma e.e**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo como yo al escribirlo, hacia siglos que no publicaba esta historia y fue doloroso QnQ**

 **Si, seguiré publicando lo demás pero por fa, por fa, por fa, no me hablen de mis otras historias mientras publico estas, se los agradeceria un montón.**

 **¡Cómo siempre! Pueden dejarme lo que opinan, sienten, critican, no les gusta y creen respecto al capítulo en los review y si, los leo mil veces hasta que los ojos me sangren xD**

 **Comenzaré nuevamente a responder review, siento mil y una veces la demora!**

 **Como siempre! Nos leemos!**


End file.
